Field Trip
by Jexo
Summary: Funded by the school, twenty high school seniors will embark on a journey across the nation - our pokemon filled nation - as they each discover themselves, their dreams, and how they plan to accomplish them. All the while contending against the violent nature of the world which seems to hold its own goals. OC's Closed. Summary is terrible. Rated T for language and later violence.
1. Field Trip

I never did like my city.

It was filled with crime, both based around pokemon and people, and regardless of how you look at it, it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. The people were annoying, all of them focused on something that to me just didn't seem realistic, but to them, it was as if it would happen tomorrow. Things like this, made people uninteresting, and when people were uninteresting, you were less likely to talk to them, and as a result less likely to be friends with them. So I became a loner, someone who looks towards themselves for help, instead of others. Least that's what it means to me.

I don't have any problems with people, just prefer to befriend those I find interesting. It's what makes life fun. They say those you surround yourself with, and identify as your five best friends, are those who have traits that you yourself possess. I don't know about that, since I never had five friends I could try it with. I only had the one. Nathaniel Bates. Everyone just calls him Nate though.

Nate Bates.

No wonder he was bullied. Yep, you heard right, me - Miles Ryuzaki, a loner with a sarcastic wit and Japanese ancestry - decided that a victim of bullying was interesting enough to be my first, and so far only, friend. I did it for a reason though, I liked his positive attitude. That, and that his knowledge far exceeds mine, and the fact that he can use this wit to make jokes just made it seem like the best idea I could have had.

It was.

Physically, we are two very different people. Me, standing at about 5'9 at my very legal age of 18, stand at least 2 inches above Nate. He has a stockier build, while I have one of an athlete. Despite, as Nate would tell you, my lack of actually having played sports. At least not often, I dabble in them from time to time, but I just mainly use them as a means to alleviate boredom and stress. Nate, whose hair is black and falls to the half way point of his ears, wears glasses over his green eyes. Let the record show, I did suggest for him to get contacts, but he is a very prideful person. Anyway, its a contrast to my own brown hair which falls to my neck in the back but is kept trimmed in the front, and blue eyes.

"If you're going to monologue to my camera, least tell them about what we're getting ready to do," Nate said, swiveling around to face me in his chair, a page opened behind him on the computer telling me he was working on editing the sound on a previous video we did, probably planning to upload it to YouTube like the rest.

"I was getting to that! Anyway, what're you working on?"

"I, my very curious friend, am working on that video I shot last month on my battle against that Totodile." I could recall it, I mean, I had to be the one to hold the camera after all. It wasn't a bad battle either, Nate's only pokemon being a Chatot - a very annoying pokemon that repeats every little swear to your parents even though it had a whole slew of other words it could have chose to repeat instead - was the obvious choice. So, like most battles without a clear advantage, it was all about smarts. Nate had it won before it had even began.

"That fucking Chatot is an asshole," I swore, adding the curse just to test my theory for the billionth time as I glanced at the Chatot that peacefully sat on the perch by Nate's bed.

The multicolored pokemon looked at me before it started chanting, "Asshole, asshole," in a voice so similar to mine that it was downright scary.

"It hates me."

"Like your Treecko is a saint. Bet you it's in my kitchen right now." Nate countered as he turned back to the computer. "Now get back to finishing the informational video. The more you get off topic, the more I'll have to edit out later tonight."

"Fine." I sighed, turning back to the camera I held in my hands. It wasn't a special camera, a cheap one that shot a good enough video to be considered reliable, but with a price tag that said it clearly wasn't the best. Nate really only had it because it had a strap for you to fit your hand through on the side to make holding it easier. Lazy nerd.

"I don't hear you explaining."

"On it, boss." I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes to the camera. "Anyway, our school has decided to use our senior year, as an - what did they call it - in the field training. Which, basically means, instead of actual schooling, they have decided to take our entire senior class and basically split them up, give them a senior teacher chaperone, and have us field trip the country for the year to get a gist on the trainer experience. I'm told they could only do it this year because they got extremely good funding from all the fund raisers and had money left over from good budgeting and things." I waved it off, unwilling to go further into the long winded list of details that made it possible.

"Don't forget to mention that the chaperones are teachers who were once upstanding trainers to be there for safety!" Nate called from the back.

"That." I nodded. Nate only sighing and shaking his head behind me. "We are all supposed to meet at the school tomorrow, all packed with things on this long ass list," I said holding up the list for the camera. "Had like fifty forms to get signed and turned in for legal reasons. Wad of cash had to be given to the school to help with the financing as well. Basically, an arm and a leg for the journey of a lifetime."

"I did some trading with another group and managed to get us on the same roster too." Nate explained, taking the camera. "We plan to document the entire thing! It will be hard I'm sure, specially since the roster we are on have people we've never even heard of before. Definitely interesting."

"They know that battles are often fought with money on the line, so I'm sure the school has taken that in account." I chimed in. "The whole country though, I haven't even been out of the state before. I know I said I never liked the city, but I really haven't had anything to compare it too before."

"Will we catch awesome pokemon and have countless adventures only before seen on TV? Will Miles finally learn that home really is where the heart lies? Will anyone out there ever stop that menace of a Treecko from eating my junk food? Find out, next time!" Nate closed the camera. "That should be a sufficient video."

"Not to that one chick in Hoenn, she pretty much commented on every video with have out with hate. Specifically at me." I laughed.

"The price of internet fame my friend," Nate replied, "not that we have much fame. Yet. That 100 subscriber count is gonna skyrocket by the end of our journey."

"Hope you're right." I answered. I just couldn't focus on anything but tomorrow to be honest. I had tried to put it from my mind with that video, but it only served as a temporary distraction. The thought of leaving Baltimore, Maryland was actually pretty exhilarating, as well as pretty terrifying. Though, glancing at Nate, back at work on his computer, I couldn't help but smile thinking of the glory we'd get. Not only when we toured through North America, but when we went through the regions that practically founded the league.

Though, from what I've heard, that doesn't stop the American league from being just as tough, though it doesn't matter cause I want to beat them all.

Pot calling the kettle black, I know, but I guess I'm just not as far from those annoying people I would like to think.

* * *

New story, I'm terrible I know but the inspiration for this was so powerful I couldn't even ignore it ya know? OC's are open, and are on my profile. Just be warned, I have increased my standards on OC's so please give me well developed characters. I really can't stand characters that are given to me with three words making up the personality, or characters that are made with the specific purpose of being seen as god in mind. So please, just make a well rounded character and don't worry about whether your character can go toe to toe with jesus and I will give you a story to be proud of.

As well, you can see I've included a bit of the real world into this. So far, the blend is minimal and pretty tame, but as we go we'll get into the darker side of things. Everything is coming along nicely


	2. Setting out

I was late.

Nate had probably expected that, I mean, I usually was. Not because I felt it best to show up late and make a fashionable entrance to attract attention, I just had bad luck. This, however, was by far the worst. The worst that could have happened was people would look down at me a little and move on with their lives, but this time the worst case was me losing the greatest opportunity of my life.

I don't even think its an exaggeration for me to say I was moving at the speed of sound. I turned corners, crossed roads, and ignored the intense burning in my lungs from pure excursion. All the while trying my best to keep my incredibly overstuffed backpack from leaking items of varying importance, something I wouldn't have done had I known I would have been running at any point. Turning the last corner I just prayed that they hadn't left, but I was so relieved to see Nate's familiar face in the small group that still sat before the school. His hands fiddling with his black shirt in boredom.

"Yo Nate!" I called, walking over to them. Each face turning to face me, many of them angry, and a few even turning away shyly with a red tint on their checks. "I was worried I'd missed it."

"You'll wish you had," he replied as he pointed behind me. I had a strong hunch to what he was pointing at, but I looked to be sure. The sight actually scared me a little.

It was who he could tell at first sight to be the teacher.

The first thing I noticed was that she was shorter than me by an inch or so, but shared my athletic build. Her black hair tied into a ponytail as it hung down her back, her bangs leading me to her very narrow blue eyes that rested behind a pair of glasses. Even the aquamarine camisole she wore over a black shirt with sleeves that didn't even go all the way down the arm didn't help make her look like anything but a very upset teacher. Yep, she was mad.

"Miles Ryuzaki, correct?" She asked, her voice leveled to match her stoic expression.

"Uhm... I guess.

"You guess?"

"Well, I don't think I want to admit it with your eyes looking so angry." I admitted. Several students stifling a chuckle as Nate just put a palm to his forehead as he shook his head. Least his Chatot wasn't outside its ball, it wouldn't help my situation any for it to let out a curse in my voice.

"My eyes wouldn't be angry if it weren't for a certain student feeling privileged enough to show up a half hour late from the designated start time." I looked past her to all the students - Nate being the only familiar one among them - trying to see who I could read as agreeing with her. Which was many, but thankfully not all.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly, "I overslept, but I thought for sure you'd have left."

"It was tempting." She admitted, her expression softening slightly. "Though I'm sure each student here has a dream, and each of them plan to use this trip to complete them, so I decided I shouldn't be the one to decide if you even get the chance."

She was overly serious, but I could see that her heart was in the right place, so as she moved to the front of the group to make any final checks I just smiled and set my bag down. "So, is she tough or what? You don't wanna get on the bad side of Mrs. Melinda McCarty." Nate asked as he walked up.

"I'm disturbed you know her whole name." Nate just shrugged.

"I know what I know. Which includes that she is a ball buster. Any thoughts?"

"Too early to really say. Could go either way honestly." I answered, sure to keep my voice low so she wouldn't hear us as she explained pointless information.

"It was rhetorical, she is." Nate explained pulling out his camera from his bag. "She is tough in more than just her personality, she can battle with the best of them from what I've heard. I plan to interview her for one of our videos."

I just looked at him, he shrugged and added, "it could happen.

"I wanna battle her! Not now of course, I mean she'd destroy me with just Treecko, but soon." It was now Nate's turn to just look at me disbelievingly. "It has more of a chance than your plan." That'll shut him up.

"You're kind of a dick man," Nate replied shaking his head. The camera still being unused in his hand

"You know you wanna curse." I teased.

"You know I won't though. I don't like it. Chatot does it enough for both of us anyway." Nate explained as he eyed me. "Your influence by the way."

"Fuck you." I laughed. "I'll do what I want too. Say what I feel like saying." It kind of lost its effect when it was whispered but it was all in jest anyway.

"Is there something funny?" Mrs. McCarty asked, Nate and I instantly taking on the appearance of a straight face as we both shook our heads. "Then I would appreciate getting your full undivided attention to what I have to say because I shall not repeat this."

Not like it was anything we hadn't heard before.

"We are the first to do this type of long distance field trip, so as such we will be walking a lot," a collective sigh interrupting her, "now we won't just jump right into it, you have to build up to it like every trainer so for today we shall walk for maybe two to three hours. Though the purpose of this speech is for me to tell you how vital it is you listen to me. I have experienced a lot in my travels, so much so, that I can guarantee nothing that occurs will differ from my own experiences. The world of Pokemon is dangerous at times, so I ask that what I tell you to do gets done. I don't tolerate sass and I ask for the same respect I give each of you. That is all, please take a moment to get to know the students around you before we depart."

"Let's ask for an interview," Nate stated as he nudged me, the camera open and ready to record as we made our way towards the teacher.

"It's gonna fail."

"Shut up." Nate answered simply as we reached her. "Hello, Mrs. McCarty, I was, kinda wondering, if uh, you wouldn't mind, you know, being interviewed?" Nate asked, struggling to form the words once her gaze fell on him. I would have laughed, but considering who it was, it was completely understandable.

"You should talk with more confidence Nathaniel," she replied, "you are more likely to garner answers you desire when you do."

"Which way does your answer fall?" I asked, trying to be as respectful as I could.

"My answer falls on -"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The chanting wasn't very loud, since it only seemed to come from maybe five students, but it was still there. It was unmistakable, the circle that formed around the two who were supposedly fighting made it impossible at first glance to tell who were in its center.

"You gonna stop them?" I asked the teacher, giving her a quizzical look after noticing that she hadn't moved an inch despite the clear evidence of a fight.

"I would do nothing but delay it, so unless I feel I need to stop it, I'll let them just settle it. We are going to be together for a long time, so its best you all get your issues out now." She explained as she adjusted her glasses. I could admire that about her at least.

"Well, if it won't be stopped before I can get a shot of it. I think it's best for me to record it." Nate explained as he withdrew his pokeball, releasing Chatot in a blinding flash of white light. The teacher and I just watching as the multicolored bird was offered the camera, taking it in its beak before flying towards the collection of students that Nate pointed out to it. "Now let's see what's going on."

"Curiosity killed the meowth." I followed behind him, my own curiosity getting the better of me. I managed to make a gap for me to watch the fight through, surprised to see that both of them were at least six feet. I suddenly felt small, but at least I wasn't as lanky as the guy on the right was. Swiftly dodging a punch from a man built athletically like me, his blond hair short but spiked, his blue eyes narrowed like Mrs. McCarty's were.

"You stepped on my shoes!" The lanky one just looked clueless about the declaration, muttering under his breath as he shook his head. "What are you saying?"

"Oj herre gud." He answered simply. His voice indicating that it was not a sarcastic remark or even a comeback. "Oh my god, in my native tongue." He elaborated upon seeing his opponent's confusion.

"Fuck your god, he doesn't exist! Arceus is proven!"

Great, a materialistic idealist. Fun.

"You fight me over religion?" Was he serious? He didn't know why he was fighting?

"No, I'm fighting you cause you ruined my J's!" He exclaimed, pointing to his shoes to illustrate his point, the white of the shoe now covered with a big shoe print. "A hundred dollars down the fucking drain."

"Fucking, fucking." Chatot cried in a voice identical to the upset man in the circle, I could tell it was careful not to drop the camera as it did, as well as seeing it carefully keep the camera trained on the action happening below it.

"Imma beat you until you admit you did it, then have you replace them!"

"I believe you both should battle it out. Everything can be settled on more peaceful terms that way." Mrs. McCarty chimed in. The two seemed to like the idea, nodded their heads before withdrawing their pokeballs. The circle of student's suddenly replaced with a rectangle that gave them plenty of room to battle.

"If I win then you buy me a new pair of shoes of my choosing." He explained, throwing his pokeball to the ground, releasing a chimchar in a flash of bright white light. The flame on its rear burning strong as it and it's trainer each looked at their lanky opponent with determined eyes. An opponent whose own blue eyes appeared completely indifferent to the stakes imposed on the battle, running a hand through his black hair, which fell to the base of his neck. The parts of which that hung just above his eyes seemed to sway to the right, as if it was done to keep it from his eyes. Nothing was stated for what would happen if the other guy won, but I don't think he cared.

It begged the question: why would someone so indifferent care about keeping his hair out of his eyes? I know it seemed like a simple question to have answered, but if you saw how uncaring he was in a fight, you too would start to question if it really was that simple. Maybe I was just reading into it too much, but something seemed off.

He dropped his pokeball, and suddenly every question I had was answered.

A nosepass was formed from the blinding white light, and as it bounced back up to his waiting hand, I could see a sudden change in his eyes. He no longer seemed uncaring about what the outcome was, but sure that it would be in his favor. Even as the two opposing pokemon got into their stances, it was clear he'd changed. "Nosepass, we won't fall."

"We'll see about that! Chimchar flamewheel!" The command left his mouth and within seconds we watched the fire build in the primates throat, the pokemon jumping in the air and flipping, cloaking its body in flames as it hit the ground and traveled like a rocket towards Nosepass. The pokemon not showing a single sign of worry towards the attack nearing it.

"Discharge, twenty percent. Anfall." Nosepass shot a small bolt of electricity at Chimchar, but it's trainer only smirked and called for it to dodge, which was all it needed for the attack to miss, Chimchar just swerving around the attack. "Thirty percent, ground three paces. Anfall." The bolt of electricity fired this time was visibly stronger, though still weak in comparison to a fully charged Discharge. Chimchar's trainer called it to dodge, fully aware of what he was planning, but the command wouldn't have been soon enough since Chimchar's speed had picked up. The electric attack striking the ground a second before Chimchar ran over it, the force of the rocks being sent into the air managed to send Chimchar into the air, the attack halted.

The electric attack having hit the ground right as Chimchar passed over it was ingenious to me. I mean, the flames coating its body would have shielded it partially from a direct attack, but using the explosion of rocks at its feet to indirectly damage it ended up dealing more in the long run.

"Scratch!" Chimchar opened its eyes upon hearing the command, its spirit returning to it. Spinning itself to land gracefully on the ground before its trainer.

"Sandstorm. Anfall." Chimchar tried to rush Nosepass upon it touching the dirt, but a wall of dirt and sand impacted Chimchar long before it even reached its target. I put a hand up to shield my eyes from the sand being flung about the field, and through the struggle could only manage to see the silhouette of Nosepass and its trainer, whose silhouette showed that he was relaxed in his stance, his eyes safe from the sand. I could even hear Chatot struggling in the sand to catch the battle on camera, Nate yelling for it to fly higher up and get the view from a safer distance.

"Flamewheel again!" Chimchar couldn't do it though, it was clear to see through narrowed eyes. Chimchar was struggling just to stay standing as it struggled to avoid being pushed back by the sand. Any flames it managed to build in its throat was just extinguished by the sand.

"Rock Slide. Anfall." There was no urgency in his voice, he knew he had it won already. Nosepass became outlined in white as rocks from the ground underneath Chimchar's feet shot up, damaging it as well as making it lose what little brace against the pounding sand it had.

"Chimchar!"

"I'll apologize for accidentally having stepped on your shoe, even though I am not sure if it was actually my doing, but when you entered this battle you were already set to have lost. Discharge, full power. Anfall!" Nosepass glowed once again, this time, however, it was outlined in blue as sparks traveled across its body, the largest bolt yet hitting Chimchar, riddling its body with electricity before it had even hit the ground from the Rock Slide, causing it to fall limply to the ground. Defeated, the sandstorm quickly ended as Nosepass was returned, all the loose sand in the air dropping to the ground much like Chimchar had.

"We... were completely outclassed." He admitted, a bit of sadness in his voice as he dropped to his knees, returning his pokemon to its ball with a pencil thin beam of red light. "I'm sorry Chimchar, I was too reckless again. We'll get better though."

"You were good. Just not good enough." Nosepass' trainer explained as he walked over to him. "I'm Ander." He offered out his hand.

"Scott," Chimchar's trainer replied, accepting the hand to help him to his feet. "I'm not gonna lie I thought I could take you."

Ander just shrugged in reply. Guess his change was only during battles. I even voiced that assumption to Nate who was in awe of the battle still.

"People do tend to feel more relaxed in battle." Nate explained.

"Relaxed? He just went to war, and won might I add."

"By a lot." He agreed.

"Mrs. McCarty was right. I mean, they're friends now practically." I explained as me and Nate watched Scott talking to Ander, who would occasionally add a nod or shake his head. "Interesting people are fucking everywhere."

"Fucking, fucking." I didn't need to look next to me to see that Chatot had landed on Nate's shoulder, its job done. Nate not even turning to look at the bird, only holding his hand out for the camera to be dropped into it so he could turn it off.

"I believe we've had enough time to get to know everyone. If you haven't, then I suggest you do it as we walk." The teacher cut in. I took a look around me, aware that for a while at least, it would be the last time I saw the familiar surroundings that I grew up in.

"And on the left we have Miles having a touching moment of clarity as he realizes he's really leaving home." Nate's voice killed the moment I was having, even if what he was saying was basically right. I only put my hand up to block the camera's view as he pointed it at me, the two of us beginning to walk after the teacher who led us all beyond the school into the city.

None of us may have known what we were going to do beyond then, but we all knew we would have to ready for anything. Even as we walked through every familiar sight we all shared, we realized we wouldn't be able to tell what could have happened beyond each turn. I couldn't help but contemplate the possibilities, both good and bad as we walked. On the one hand, fame and fortune. On the other, worst case would be death. It really wasn't a lie for me to have said anything was possible.

Ignoring the burning pain in my legs for the moment, I found it hard to believe that in what seemed hours of walking, we'd only covered about twenty minutes worth of what a car would have. Sitting on a rock as everyone stopped to catch their breath from all the walking, I decided to calculate something.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked as he practically collapsed next to me, his black shirt drenched with sweat.

"Trying to figure out how long it would take us to get to the state line at the rate we're going." I answered, trying to do the math using my fingers. Even if it was plainly obvious I had no clue what I was doing.

"You've finally made it to where the city starts to fade and the natural landscape shines through and you focus on how long it takes? Enjoy your surroundings! Live for now!"

"I do that more than you." I pointed out. "I just wanna know how long it will be before I finally get to new area."

"Look man," Nate began as he stood up, "follow me." I did, curious to what the point he was trying to make was, but even more curious as I watched him sway from side to side in exhaustion if he would even make the trip himself. We walked for about five minutes, the gray sky finally making its way to full darkness before Nate turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Are you gonna rape me?" I joked.

"Take a look." Nate answered, rolling his eyes as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

I did, and I must admit I was amazed. I didn't even realize we were so far out from the city already, or that we were on a hill that you could see the city from. The amount of time it took us to get there though had what really made the city look stunning. The lights of the city were amazing, almost captivating. The cover of night was always a boost for the view of cities, especially from a distance, but never in my wildest dreams had I expected the very city I hated to look so welcoming and serene. I was about to admit that to Nate when a flock of zubat flew by, eager to escape into the night. Following their movement as best I could with my eyes not yet adjusted to the darkness. The trail they made had me look up and notice the stars. No longer caring where the zubat had gone, I just stared at all the dots I could see glowing in the sky. It truly was beautiful.

"You see, even the old area's can surprise you. I'll tell you what my dad told me. 'Don't get caught up in your destination to the point that you don't enjoy the journey'. Blah blah blah. You get the point."

"Yeah, even if you ruined the mood."

For once, I had to admit he was right, and for a moment we stood in silence, looking at the city as Nate recorded the view for a moment.

Somethings would never change.

* * *

And the first official chapter is out. I really don't know what I did to make the dialogue so natural last time since it was pointed out more than once, but I really hope it happened again. Managed to only introduce two characters made by others. Scott being one of my own design to stir up a little trouble now and again or even do something unexpected later? lol Anyway I hope this chapter was good for everyone. Even though we aren't officially on the road yet. I didn't really give any indepth descriptions of the area, but I did it on purpose. You can decide for yourself what is there, because none of it really affects the story.

Don't worry though, as we go, I will be sure to be better at describing the area. I do have some spots left for anyone interested. I do feel I have my quota on shy characters though.

I hope the battle was good too. I knew what I wanted to have happen, but I just struggled to write it out. It sucks, but it happens. Hopefully it was only a temporary block though and as we advance it won't be recurring. Anyway, I've rambled enough. Later.


	3. Nate's Captured Interest

I hate waking up early.

I really do hate it, yet everything is against me catching some good quality sleep. School, with its learning and ungodly wake up times. Parents, who for no good reason, decide random acts of yard work need to be done, unbearable even at a good time, but when they wake you up to do it early in the morning, they've crossed a line. I had hoped that with this trip, I'd have escaped both of these for a least a short while, but apparently I wasn't so lucky.

The teacher that was to act as our chaperon, was a die hard morning person.

It made sense, I guess. Teachers kind of had to be, I mean, they were teachers. Their profession basically had them wake up at the crack of dawn every day without fail for the rest of their lives. I digress, but who can blame me? I'm walking towards the Maryland, Delaware border when I'd rather be asleep. Looking around our small little group, I can see that although up and moving, some of us were. Scott, mainly, I don't know how he managed to learn such a skill, but nonetheless I envy him for it.

That was until he tripped over a rock and fell face first onto the ground.

Now I'm just laughing at him for it. Silly Scott, sleeping is for stationary use.

"You suck at commentating." Nate took the camera I'd been talking into from me. "You have to feel what you're saying!"

"I don't even feel like I'm alive until noon," I replied. How Nate could be a morning person was beyond me. He went to sleep at the same time I did, yet when I was forcibly shaken awake, my mood was sour, while his was surprisingly cheery. I was going to ask him how he did it, but I decided against it. I didn't feel up to hearing a potentially drawn out story.

I managed to waste the early hours of the morning focusing on the pokemon we passed by. Many of them being bug types that flew around the trees, while a few people spotted aipoms. I probably would've went for a heracross but sadly they weren't one of the bug types we'd passed. Just average everyday ones that starting trainers often settled on like weedles and caterpie.

The thought of a new pokemon was appealing though. I mean, Treecko was good, but one pokemon wouldn't get me anywhere. Especially in battles like the one Ander and Scott had the day before. I needed variety, not so I can play it safe and go with the type advantage every time, but so I could feel safe knowing that if Treecko were to be taken down, I could still go on with five other pokemon at my back. Or four. Or three. Depends at what stage of the battle Treecko had been taken out at, but once again I digress.

"What pokemon do you plan to catch next?" I asked Nate who seemed enthralled with filming the wildlife.

"I haven't really thought about it." He shrugged. "I wouldn't mind a dual type that can handle itself on multiple fields."

"Multiple fields?"

"Yeah, the Pokemon League have their semi-finals and final battles on either a rock, ice, grass, water, or normal field." He explained. Leave it to Nate to be thinking so far ahead.

"Dude," I started, "we aren't even going after badges. How are we gonna make it to the League?"

"I'm gonna convince Mrs. McCarty to let us stop at the gyms." He explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "You said yourself that she is all about dreams. So getting her to let us shouldn't be so hard."

"I don't know man, she seems kinda by the book, and stopping at the gyms and taking the gym challenge definitely isn't in the description." I told him, actually kind of surprised that our usual roles are reversed.

"Imagine the publicity we will get!"

"Imagine the scolding." I countered shortly before I walked into someone. Shaking off the surprise at the sudden stop the person in front of me had taken, I muttered out a quick, "sorry."

"Yo, is that really what I think it is?" I heard Nate ask in disbelief. I quickly turned to him, trying to find what he was talking about through his gaze, before turning and moving past the person frozen in front of me. The sight was actually a good excuse for the sudden stop.

A tepig.

After that, everything that was said was either about how cute it looked from the girls, or how rare it was. I mean, I could relate, I was thinking it. I just hadn't vocalized it like everyone else. Any starting pokemon from the five well known regions are rare. Hell, every pokemon in the lesser known sixth region was rare, but that was due to its pokemon not having migrated over yet according to the news. Not like you can put much stock into what they say.

I, like everyone else, readied a pokeball as we all just watched the creature chew on a berry it got from a nearby bush. Completely unsuspecting of what was about to occur to it. We all just looked to the teacher, hoping she'd condone the action instead of doing something to scare it off like we all feared. She seemed to have felt our eyes on the back of her head because she turned, looking between each of us before sighing and stepping back.

We all charged.

The tepig was gone, jumping into the bush and taking off. Each of us took off after it, running into different directions once we passed the bush almost certain it wouldn't have traveled a straight line. Well, most of us believed that.

Nate and I believed that it had though.

"I think I found what pokemon I want, man." Shit, I knew what was coming next, but I prayed to god I was wrong and that it was a challenge. "I need your help to catch it." Help, the last word I had wanted to hear.

"You got it." I was stupid. I should have said no, I should have told him that he had to beat me to it. What did I say though? I said yes. I didn't even think about it, it just slipped out.

Nate looked relieved at my answer though, I guess he had been expecting me to say what I had wanted too. "You owe me though."

"Not if everyone else beats us to it." He countered using his hand to push a branch out of his way. After a couple minutes of not even seeing footprints of the creature, I confronted Nate about our theory.

"I don't think it went this way."

"It did," he replied, his eyes moving to the camera. "I was recording as it ran off and I managed to zoom in on the bush, it was defiantly heading straight."

"Good to know," a voice replied, the sound of footsteps alerting us that there was another person with them.

"Great. Competition!" I exclaimed looking at the two who had walked up. The one that had spoken was about Nate's height, and when I say about I mean that he was about an inch shorter. His skin was dark with brown eyes and short black hair. I barely noticed all that though, my focus was drawn to the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. "Nice scar."

"Yeah, it's a pretty interesting story," he replied sheepishly. "So Nate, you looking for the tepig too?"

"You know it!" I looked at Nate quizzically and he shrugged. "I know people besides you Miles. Who do you think made breakfast? Which reminds me, you don't plan to catch it to make bacon do you?"

"Maybe... so what if I am?" He asked, his face showing a serious expression for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Nah, I'm not evil. I have standards."

"There... was breakfast?" I finally asked. I wasn't looking at Nate or his newest friend, I was just staring off into space curious as to how I'd missed it. How could I have missed breakfast? It was the most important meal of the day.

"Yep. Ario is a pretty good cook." Nate added.

"I try. I mean, it is my goal to open a restaurant so it helps that I can actually cook." He explained. "You tried my food before right, Chevano?" We all turned to the one that had walked up with Ario, his skin was slightly darker than Ario's, they had a similar hair style, and their eyes were nearly the same color. The only differences I could see at all were that Chevano was at least five foot eleven, and his right eyebrow had a scar going through it. If I were to actually guess I'd say they were related.

"It was good." He agreed. "I mean, you can't really mess up bacon and eggs though."

"Miles can." Nate added, casting a narrow glance at me.

"It was one time! It took all summer for me to work up the money to replace your stove!"

"Sounds like you guys go way back." Chevano laughed. Ario, however, held his face in his palm. Chefs.

"Tepig?" We all looked at the ground between us. Surprise etched in our faces when we noticed the very creature we had been chasing, decided to come to us.

"This can't be life." Chevano shook his head. "Someone pinch me. Ouch."

"Not a dream, dude." Ario explained, putting his hand back to his side after pinching him.

We each exchanged glances, not in fear or excitement, but in challenge. Challenge in who could get their pokemon out and land an attack first. Who would claim the right to try for the tepig. It reminded me of an old western as we all reached for our pokeballs. Ironically, none of us won, but none of us lost. Treecko and Chatot appeared on our side of tepig, while Munchlax and Absol appeared on theirs. Tepig wanted to run away, but found its escape to be blocked by the four pokemon.

We all launched attacks at it, minimal of course, because even four weak tackles would probably be more than enough to weaken it. Then we each drew an empty ball and tossed it at it. Shameful to say, but one of them caught it without so much as a fuss, and yet no one knew whose it was.

"Well, that worked." I joked. "Now what?" I asked picking up the ball. "Do we flip a coin or what?"

"Let's battle." Ario answered, we all nodded as we found it a good idea. Taking a few steps back we each decided for it to be a double battle, since we each ended up learning that we had paired up ourselves to help the our respective friends catch it - Nate and Ario. We originally thought about just letting them fight it out, but that seemed pretty boring. Chevano and I were on pretty common ground when it came to the conclusion that battles were funner done than watched.

"You two can go first!" Chevano called. Nate and I exchanging glances before we called our attacks.

"Quick Attack!"

"Mimic!" The green gecko rushed across the field, its speed matched with Chatot as it was enveloped in white to become a blur to the eye, but it managed to reach Absol and hit it with his tail before it could get out of the way. Munchlax wasn't a naturally fast pokemon either so I didn't worry about it not being hit, it was its high defense that worried me. Eyeing the Absol, I suddenly had a bad feeling, because it didn't seem to phased by my attack either.

"Shit."

"Shit, shit." Chatot repeated. Nate face palmed as Chevano and Ario smiled.

"Razor wind, Shadea!" The majestic pokemon twisted its head, letting the scythe on the side of its face launch streams of wind at our pokemon. Not to point out the obvious or anything, but as I watched the attack cleanly cut through the grass beneath it, I realized that it wasn't named that way for intimidation. We called to dodge, and they did, but Treecko had been grazed.

"Now Halona!" I heard Ario call to his Munchlax shortly before I saw Treecko get drilled by a Fire Punch. Treecko was knocked back a few feet, hitting its back and bouncing another foot to land on its stomach. It struggled to get up after that succession of attacks and I knew we were in trouble. Nate, however, didn't look nearly as worried as I did. That was until I heard Ario call for a toxic attack aimed at Chatot. I saw Nate's face falter for second before he acquired a thin smirk. Which had left as soon as it came once Chevano called for a Scary Face attack, Nate's face whitened for a second as he watched Chatot's actions slow, its eyes locked on Absol with fear. I knew I had to stop it somehow.

"Intercept it!" I called. Treecko looked reluctant but it knew I wouldn't make it do it for no reason. The purple orb was almost vomited from Halona's mouth and had almost reached Chatot until Treecko jumped into the way, being hit by the purple sludge and falling to the ground, every movement it made to reach its feet being visibly painful for it. "You owe me a lot." I told Nate as I noticed Chatot's actions return to normal, its eyes no longer locked with fear.

"Mirror Move!" Nate called, his Chatot visibly building a small orb of purple in its beak.

"Razor Wind!"

"Quick Attack!" I commanded. I knew Treecko was pained, so I was determined to end things as soon as I could. Absol had tried to turn its head and launch the attack, but thankfully Treecko still proved to be faster once using Quick Attack and bounced off the white furred pokemon, sending it back several inches as Treecko landed gracefully on the ground before it. Shortly before falling because of poison, but as far as I'm concerned, that is still graceful. Treecko managed to make it to its feet again, but I doubted it would last much longer. Thankfully, Chatot had launched the orb at Absol as I focused on my pokemon's condition, inflicted the first major blow to them yet.

"I knew you wouldn't even bother trying anything with your Munchlax." Nate called to Ario. "You're defense is too high for it to really make a difference should I have hit you anyway, and your speed is too low for anything you called to have reached Chatot in time."

"Maybe so," Ario replied, "but we shall still win! Halona, Fire Punch on Treecko!" Like he would have gone for any other pokemon.

"Chatter!" Nate called. Chatot emitting the most annoying noise I've ever heard after the attack was called. Though judging from the field, Absol and Munchlax frozen in place as they cringed in pain, whatever we were feeling as people, was multiplied to the pokemon. Even Treecko seemed irked by the damage it was receiving until Chatot moved in front of it. Nate gave me an apologetic look when I glared at him about it. "It was the only way."

"You're lucky I know that." I explained. "Treecko, bullet seed on Absol!" I called. Treecko drew in a long breath, before releasing it as if blowing on soup, except instead of cool air coming out, it was a multitude of small glowing dots that hit Absol, causing a good amount of damage before vanishing. When the attack had finished, Absol suffered further from its poison as it kneeled slightly, too proud to fall completely before working its way to its feet again. I knew that Nate was trying to take out Absol, whose main attack would serve as a problem as a ranged attacker, before we decided to wear down Munchlax's defense with two sets of attackers overwhelming it.

"Shadea, use Quick Attack!"

"Mirror Move!" Nate called, Chatot and Absol both becoming enveloped in white light as they rushed at each other. I knew that Absol had originally intended Treecko, but with Nate's quick thinking, it was a hard thing to have been able to tell. It looked just like Chatot and Absol had each other intended as targets from the start.

"Bullet Seed!"

"Razor Wind!" Chevano commanded as Absol slid backwards from the clash of attacks. The Razor Wind and Bullet Seed hitting each other in the middle of the battle field, each attack not making it past the other. Until Nate called another Mirror Move. I was kind of curious how Chatot intended to pull that off, but as it turned its head I realized it would use the back of its head that looks kind of like an eighth note to do it. The combined Razor Wind and Bullet Seed proved to be enough to move past the lone attack and hit Absol, knocking it out after it hit a tree.

"Well, that could've went better." Chevano reasoned as he returned his Absol. "All on you now, man."

"Bulldoze!" Ario called shortly after nodding to Chevano.

"Mirror Move!" Nate called, not a trace of worry in his voice with the numbers on our side. I watched in awe as Munchlax and Chatot rammed into each other with enough force to destroy a small house. Each of them being sent flying backwards into a tree. Ario and Nate actually having to dive out of the way of their pokemon as the tree severly damaged them, but as trainer and pokemon made it to their feet, some slower than others, the battle proved to continue.

"Fuck this, Bullet Seed!" With the last of Treecko's strength, it launched a volley of seeds at Munchlax, damaging it further as Chatot followed up with a Bullet Seed of its own via Mimic. I reasoned that it must have been tired as it didn't even bother to repeat my curse, which I felt relieved about, yet at the same time not because that meant it might be us losing. Yet watching as Munchlax fell to the ground, defeated, I realized my worries were for nothing. Though, rethinking yet again as I watched Treecko finally give in to Poison, it might not have been a total waste to have been worried.

"That was an amazing battle." I heard the teacher commend, turning we each saw that the whole class had been watching from the safety of the forest. Ander leaned cooly against a tree nodding his head in admittance, Scott standing next to him with a small smirk. "I can see that each of you shall go far in your dreams, whatever they may be, yet," she paused, turning to me, "your language could use some work." She then turned to Ario. "Your teamwork could have been better as well. Had Munchlax used Toxic as a means to block some damage from that combined assault of Bullet Seed and Razor Wind, you may have won."

Great, even in praise she points out fault.

"She is the real deal." Nate noted as I withdrew Tepig's ball and tossed it to him. "I would have never thought to use a status altering attack in such a way."

"I think you would have. Just woulda needed guidance by yours truly." I laughed.

"Would that be the same guidance that caught my stove on fire? Or the guidance that made you late to a field trip?"

"Whatever." I shrugged. "Just go ask Teacher about the Gym Challenge."

"Gym Challenge?" She asked, obviously having heard me. Turning to look at her, I could see that she was mulling it over. "I suppose we could, I mean, we would have to go through the cities at some point anyway. It would certainly work to improve your skills as trainers, and whether you take it or not you can always get tips from the leaders themselves..."

We all collectively leaned closer to her as she reached her final verdict.

"I don't see why we shouldn't." She answered. Cheers sounding out from everywhere as everyone celebrated in their own way, or in Ander's case, didn't celebrate at all, only offering another nod of approval.

As we went back to our journey to the state line, I couldn't help but smile, the sun was high in the sky by this point, Nate had a new pokemon because of me, we'd made two new friends within the class, and we had even gotten Mrs. McCarty's approval on the gym challenge. Even if the start was a bit rocky, we all had to admit. In some way or another, it was a great day.

* * *

Another chapter out. Short and sweet if it weren't for the battle, I actually intended for it to be shorter and to do something else, but I think what I did was good enough to be its own little chapter. Introduced two new characters. Sorry to everyone whose character hasn't appeared yet, its hectic thinking of ways to introduce them, especially the shy types, and I don't want to just insert them in randomly as I want it to be fluid. They will appear, but I'm introducing in short doses basically.

Have no fear, within the next two chapters everyone will be introduced. Promise.

Anyway, tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it great? Was it average? Did it have that natural dialogue that the first chapter had, because I'm trying really hard to replicate that feeling but its hard for me to judge something I made you know? Anyway, read and review and suggest it to friends to do the same. Until next time, Later.


	4. Of interviews and women

I hate walking.

I don't see how trainers can do it. I mean, I know how, but the actual act is beyond me. I haven't felt my legs aside from a steady burning in hours, yet we didn't seem even close to taking a break. Mrs. McCarty didn't seemed phased by all the walking, not to mention either oblivious or completely uncaring to the fact that we were all collectively dying.

"I'm so hyped I got Tepig!" I could hear Nate exclaim as he walked behind me. The lone exception as his energy was on steroids after the capture he had yesterday. I didn't mind, mostly because as long as he was remembering his capture, he was remembering he owed me. A lot. It didn't exactly brighten my spirits that any battle against Nate at this point would be certain defeat. Both of his pokemon being ones with a type advantage over my own, as well as his superior intellect. I wouldn't tell him that to his face though.

I was about ready to crack and ask for a break, but luckily Ario had an even weaker resolve for the distance we've walked.

"Can we take a break?" Ario asked, a hand held over his stomach to show he was hungry. "I wanna make lunch."

"I was just about to call for a break actually." She explained. "I'm trying to work your leg muscles up to the point where you can walk these distances with ease, but for now I've think we've all earned a reprieve."

"I'd rather just catch a bus or hitch a ride with someone. They're there for a reason." Scott reasoned, picking a tree to lean against as everyone stopped to take their backpacks off and settle in, his hand gripping his plain white tee as he tried to air it out.

"Laziness." A girl remarked with a slight accent I couldn't place, seated at the base of the tree next to Scott's as she petted her Torchic which sat on her lap enjoying its trainers attention. "Just enjoy nature. The earth in its most basic and beautiful state." I was kind of eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but admire her athletic body. If I were to guess I'd say she would've been about five foot seven standing straight up, and her lightly tanned skin only making her look better. Trust me when I say, her body was gifted in all the right ways. Even her hair - straight and black - fell to the midway point of her back and had a white streak in the middle. That wasn't the strangest (but coolest) part though, that was reserved for both her multicolored eyes, one being light blue, while the other was dark green. A snow flake tattoo above her right brow only added to my intrigue.

"Only lazy if it isn't the best way, right?" He asked her, his tone implying that he too had noticed and appreciated her appearance. I was so sure he would've winked if it didn't make him seem like he was coming on too strongly. "I like your Swedish accent, my good buddy Ander has the same one." That part surprised me, I didn't even know Ander was Swedish until that moment. Hell, I didn't even notice his accent. My mom was right all those times - I do need to pay attention more.

"Great." She rolled her eyes. "Another person that clearly isn't my type interested in me."

"What is your type?" Scott asked, leaning closer as seductively as he could. "I may be able to surprise you." Least he was persistent.

"Anyone that isn't you."

"How about me?" I asked.

"You either." Nate just laughing as Scott and I sulked by our tree, both of us insulted by a beautiful girl who wouldn't even look at us as she shot us down.

"You're Nathaniel, right?" She asked, looking more at the camera than at Nate. Scott and I immediately interested in the conversation as Nate shook his head. "I see, you're the one whose trying to document the trip."

"Yeah, but how did you..."

"I have a friend in one of the other groups that actually knows your videos." She answered, her eyes returning to Torchic. "I just wanted to put a face to the name is all. That would make you his annoying friend Miles, and I know you're Scott from that battle you blew the other day." She explained gesturing to each of us, sending us immediately back into sulking.

I had to hand it too her, she was pretty and direct, a very dangerous combo. With a combo like that it was easy for her to fall in one of two categories - romantic interest or queen bee. I could already see how she could fall into either through television standards, but at the same time she seemed to not fall into either. She looked to know what she wants, and wasn't as demanding or mean as a queen bee. She was still mean for sure, just not purposely, she said how she felt without sugarcoating it.

"Well, you know our names, but we don't know yours," Nate replied, the only one still brave enough to try talking to her because he was the only so far not shot down by her.

"I'm Annalie Helldén." She greeted, still not looking up from her pokemon, as if trying to subtly warn Nate that she was done talking to him. "I hope we're done. I've got to go find some water before we depart." She explained as she stood up. "Alone." She added upon seeing Nate about to open his mouth, the declaration causing it snap shut.

"Women." Scott and I remarked at once as we watched her walk into the forest, her Torchic following closely behind.

"Well that went well for me," Nate replied, "not for you guys."

"Yeah, we get it." I rolled my eyes, leaning against the tree nearest me, I watched as I noticed Ario hand a small bowl of rice and meat to everybody. My surprise was at the fact his Munchlax was helping to pass it out instead of eating it like the majority of its species.

"I have an idea." Nate announced as he accepted a bowl from Munchlax.

"Thanks man. What idea?" I asked him after thanking Ario for the bowl he handed me.

"Idea?" Ario asked, voicing his interest in it as he began eating from the last bowl he was holding.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that Annalie is an interesting person."

"Don't forget hot." I pointed out. Scott and Ario shaking their heads in agreement.

"Focus here, man. She is interesting, but we wouldn't have known that if we didn't talk to her."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious. I think I'm the smart one now." I joked.

"I could be retarded, and you still wouldn't be the smart one," Nate replied. "Anyway, I got to thinking, what if I did what I was planning to do to Mrs. McCarty to everyone."

"It would be rape." I joked, Scott and Ario cracking up as they both patted me on the back.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Nate rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his food. "I'm talking about the interview!" He explained, pieces of food flying out of his mouth until he swallowed mid sentence. Ario's eyes wide at each piece. Chefs.

"I know, I was kidding man." I explained, putting my free hand up in defense. "It should work in theory too, but the problem is encountering anti-social people like Annalie."

"Won't know until we try!" Nate exclaimed before he put the bowl up to his mouth, tipping it so he could eat everything faster. Ario didn't seem too pleased about the rush Nate was in when it came to him eating his food, but he didn't say anything about it.

I didn't even bother to ask him about the way he worded it, I already knew I was going to be helping.

I finished what was left of my food as I scanned the rest of the students. A few of them seemed initially unapproachable from their body language, while others were too intimidating due to sheer size. I eyed Nate, slightly curious as to how he was going to play it. Would he go for the more intimidating people first? Would he go for the women? Would he back out? It became clear all too soon as he approached the biggest guy - both in height and muscle mass - his pale white skin only helping to form the image in my mind of him spending the entire day on a bowflex.

"What's up, dude?" Nate greeted, offering his hand out to the man. I say man because he was definitely older than us, a thought that was helped by his steel silver hair which was kept in a buzz cut. The only thing that I felt made him approachable at all was the way his dark gold eyes looked at us approach him. They weren't glaring like I had expected, but filled with genuine curiosity. Nate and I were visibly surprised when a Riolu peered its head over his shoulder with the same curious eyes, but we ignored it.

"Yo, you're the trainer of that cursing Chatot!" He exclaimed as he shook Nate's hand, his half empty bowl of rice and meat in the other. "I love that thing honestly."

"You are the only one." I added.

"Anyway," Nate replied, steering the conversation back on track, "I was wondering if you'd like to answer some basic questions about yourself for my video?" He asked, gesturing to the camera in his hands.

"What's it for?" He asked.

"Well we were planning on filming the journey as best we could, and we figured that it would be good for us to at least interview the people we are doing the journey with." Nate explained, the man nodding his head slightly in understanding as he mulled it over.

"I don't see why not. Ask away!"

"Cool," Nate replied as he set up his camera, making sure it was filming before giving me to thumbs up to ask the questions.

"Uhm, name?"

"Vildus Broden." He answered. I was almost positive I'd heard a Russian accent slip through, but then I realized as I said his name over in my head, it was nearly impossible to say it without sounding that way.

"That's a nice name, go you. Anything you feel you'd want people to know?" I asked him, exchanging a glance with Nate to tell him that the name question was all I really thought out. Nate rolling his eyes in response but keeping the camera trained on Vildus.

"Well," he started, thinking on it, "I like steel types..." His eyes suddenly got wide. "I know it! My family owns a gym!"

"Like a home gym? Or a gym gym?" Nate asked.

"A pokemon gym, that is also part gym." It was my turn to widen my eyes in surprise. "It's not official, but I plan to become a master of the steel type and make it official."

"I believe you will," Nate replied, "I've heard rumors that they've been threatening the leader of the Ice gym in Michigan with foreclosure for a couple months now."

"Yep." Vildus confirmed. "My dad has been following that story heavily. No one knows the details though so he is sitting waiting for the shoe to drop. I won't though, I'm gonna be the one to knock the shoe down, not be the one waiting for it to fall. I was taught at a young age that if you work hard enough, you can do anything you set your mind too."

Vildus is the type of person I mentioned before - the type that set impossible goals for themselves. I had to admit though, most of those people annoyed me to no end, but he didn't. It might be because I feel like he would destroy me in a fight, but I digress.

Nate thanked him for his time before we moved onto the next person. This one, I felt more comfortable around, even if I noticed by her reddened cheeks as she turned away, she didn't feel the same. I had to admit she didn't look bad, far from it actually. She had that same athletic body structure that Annalie and myself have, and is even around the same height if I were to guess I'd say maybe at five foot eight. I mean, it's hard to tell when someones sitting. Her skin tone somewhere between tan and pale, but what caught my eye was her hair. It fell to the middle between the bottom of her neck and the middle of her back, and was blond from the bottom half, and black from the root down to where it met the blond end. It was weird, but in a way, it suited her.

Her light blue or gray eyes (you could go either way really) were glaring, which didn't suit her timid expression so I figured out pretty quick it was just the way her eyes were. I'm zero for two on people I thought were intimidating actually being intimidating. Nate ended up asking her the same question that he started with Vildus, but instead of him agreeing after asking why, she didn't ask why, just nervously shook her head.

"Name?" I asked her. It was a simple question, and with the fears of her being evil vanquished, I felt it would go smoothly. I, however, was wrong. As soon as she turned to me to answer, it was like she was no longer home, her eyes just staring into mine, with a vacant expression and red cheeks.

"H-haven Heygood." She finally answered, shaking her head upon realizing she'd zoned out, her cheeks even redder than before.

"Okay, you don't have to be so shy. We all family here." I told her in an effort to lighten the mood, she nodded so I asked the next question I had brilliantly thought up. "Anything you would like to say about yourself? Not to frighten you or anything, but what you say can and will be uploaded to YouTube." She looked absolutely terrified at that, and I could feel Nate glaring at me behind my back. "What?" I asked him as I turned around. "I had to be honest with her. Families are honest man. At least mine was." I added.

She shook her head vigorously.

I was slightly disappointed I didn't get to learn what made her interesting, but I knew there had to be something. Something about her just struck me as more than meets the eye, but I can't explain what it was, it was just a feeling ya know?

"Okay, now that we've all eaten, it's time to continue. The border is an hour away at the most." Mrs. McCarty announced. I was kind of upset that I didn't get to feel the feel effects of the break, since Nate strung me around doing interviews, but I was at least happy to hear that the border was close. Looking around as we walked, I could see Nate was looking through the footage he'd just collected, most likely to determine what it was needed to be edited out once he reached a computer. I could also see Scott shifting his gaze from his conversation with Ander - something I was curious about since Ander really only talks in battle, outside he only answers questions directly, so Scott must be doing ninety-nine percent of the talking - to Annalie. Most likely telling Ander about how someone else from the same place he was is on the trip with him.

"We collected some good footage from those two interviews," he stated as he walked up beside me. "And an admirer." He added, his mocking tone indicating he was talking about me.

"What are you talking about? Nobody likes me." I questioned.

"Haven might." He answered without skipping a beat. "I've seen her sneaking a few glances at you since we started moving again. Though, with her eyes glaring, she could want you dead, but with how she acted in the interview I'm betting on love."

"Love is a bit strong." I explained.

"I was just kidding." He put his hand up defensively. "Not fun when someone does that to you is it?"

"You know what isn't fun? This walking. My legs have been burning all day." I explained, stopping momentarily to rub my calf.

"I feel pretty good."

"You would. You're still running off hype from your Tepig. Which you owe me for by the way."

"I'll pay it back. Just name the time and place and I'll do it." My turned to him with a quizzical expression on my face. "I know that sounded wrong, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Tell that too YouTube."

"Forget you, I'm gonna go interview the people we already know as we're moving. Otherwise I'd just forget about it." I nodded as Nate walked ahead of me, catching up to Ario who had Halona walking beside him. I thought about releasing Treecko, but I was worried I'd get in trouble when it decided it needed food and starts going through peoples things so I decided against it.

"Tough day?" A boy my height asked as he walked up. His brown hair laid flat on his head and his blue eyes seemed to concerned.

"Tough couple days. How'd you guess?"

"Because your pant leg is on fire." He explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. I did what any normal person would do, I jumped and looked, wondering how on earth I had missed it. Only to find it was fine and he was laughing. "Made you look."

"You son of a bitch." I had to admit he had gotten me. I might not have been the best prankster, but I wasn't the worst, but to fall prey to such a simple trick. Foolish. Though, looking at his shirt - a light blue shirt with an arrow pointed to his face saying 'I'm with stupid'- I realized he was a prankster too. Competition.

"I'm Ben." He greeted, holding his hand out.

"Miles." I answered going for his hand, only for him to yank it back at the last second.

"Too slow, amigo." Asshole. Made me fall for a simple trick twice. Embarrassing. "I'm done now. Honest." He explained as he held his hand out again. I looked it over with curiosity, but gave in knowing that if I didn't I would just look like a jerk. Taking my chances I went for it, and was surprised to see that it was actually still there as we shook. "Even I know when to draw a line."

"Speaking of lines." Nate interrupted, walking back to me as everyone stopped. "We've found ours, by that I mean the states."

Finally! I made my way to the front of the group to see the sight that anyone with a car would've seen a few days earlier. Hell, even the other groups may have seen it earlier than us, but as I saw that blue sign in the distance welcoming us, I couldn't help but smile. The journey had officially begun.

* * *

Annnnnnnnnnnd done.

Sorry to those whose OC's haven't shown up yet. I'm working on it. Meanwhile, we've made it to the grand line... er... state line.

Read, review, favorite, suggest to friends. All of those. I really like reviews so *hint* *hint* drop some for me if you please. I'm also going to rename the chapters but have no clue what to name them, so review me some names if you would and I'll rename them if I like it. Also, I would have Introduced everyone this chapter, but it would've gotten repetitive and would have overwhelmed you with characters, so I'm trying to make the introductions memorable in some way. Five female characters are still open though. For the record though, Shy characters are tough. I applaud you all for being able to have shy characters in your stories.

Everything I make them too to contribute to the plot feels out of character lol but I attribute that to characterization and development and move on. So I hope you don't find fault in the way your character is portrayed if its shy, or even if it isn't I hope I do a good job.

Sorry for the shorter than usual Authors note, after typing out that chapter I'm kinda pooped. Anyway, until next time. Later


	5. Tournaments and Truck Drivers

I never believed in fate.

I've heard people throw the word fate around so easily, believing it to the be the reason for everything falling apart or coming to fruition around them. I, however, was never one of them. I also saw things how they were, occasionally even how they could be. Though never have I looked at any given occurrence and instantly think of it as fate.

Though, to be fair, I almost believe in it after today.

I mean, once we crossed out of Maryland and into Delaware, everything seemed to start falling into place a little too perfectly. I know fate isn't a real thing in my own eyes, but it was certainly one of those few moments in a disbelievers life that make them question it. We traveled another hour or so after first reaching the line, just following it down until we hit the rest station. To anyone else it was just a small building around a toll booth that had a bathroom and vending machines, but to us, it was a heaven on earth. I must have spent at least five dollars alone on the vending machine, grabbing small bags of chips and stuffing them in my bag, Ander and Ario waiting behind me for their chance to do the same.

The girls were collectively huddled in the bathroom, I didn't know what they were doing, but according to Nate they had said something about freshening up as best they could until they got too somewhere with a shower. I could relate, I mean it was no secret that three days without a shower was never a good thing, but it was something we'd all have to live with as long as we were on this road.

"Yo," Nate stated, grabbing my attention as I stuffed the last Cheetos bag I bought into my backpack, "look at this!"

I walked over to see what had seemed to excite him, and I found myself excited as well. Not only excited, but I was downright thrilled.

"What's got you guys so excited?" Ario asked from the vending machine, grunting as the machine denied his dollar for the fourth time.

"It's a paper about a tournament in New Jersey. Takes place a week from now, two pokemon minimum with both being single battles." Nate explained, reading the information off of the paper. I was honestly amazed he'd noticed it, I mean it was surrounded by fifty other papers of varying colors. We had to make it to this tournament, any means necessary. "Trying to do it?"

"Fuck yes!" I answered, looking at him skeptically for even having to ask.

"You're the only one with more than one pokemon as far as I know though Nate." Ario brought up. Shit.

"Not quite," a feminine voice replied, her footsteps becoming heard as she left the bathroom. "I have two as well. I didn't mean to interrupt, just thought I'd tell you."

We all turned to the new girl, she stood taller than me at five foot eleven with raven hair that was cropped at her jawline and trimmed shorter in the back, her plum eyes revealing her Asian ancestry as she shifted her gaze between each of us with a curious expression. "What?"

"The school only let us have one pokemon being untrained trainers before the trip so when did you catch a second one?" Nate asked. I was still stuck on the pale skin she had, it was just so contrasting with her hair that it was tough to focus. Though, the fact that her nails were like claws was just as distracting. I had to actually shake my self to focus on the conversation.

"Well as far as the school is concerned I did." She explained with a shrug. "I mean Scorch was technically a loan I guess. Then when we did this trip he officially became mine."

"I like the name." I noted. Nate looking at me before rolling his eyes. Well I did.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, aside from that one pokemon problem, its a state away and in a week. We can't possibly walk that distance." Nate explained, and sadly, he was right, but we were all itching to show our stuff. So we explained it to the teacher in hopes of getting a bus or something to take us there faster.

"I see," she replied after hearing our case, adjusting her glasses as she visibly mulled it over. "I wouldn't be against it, I would be able to use this tournament to gauge your skills at the start of the trip as a comparison to how you've improved by the end." Our faces were bright with hope. "Unfortunately, this is a rest stop, not a bus station. We aren't even close to a somewhere that would give us a ride to the city this tournament is in." She explained walking to the vending machine.

"Why if it ain't Melinda!" A voice exclaimed in shock as she bent down to retrieve the candy she'd bought, the door to the men's bathroom closing behind the voice as he whistled. "I'd recognize that ass anywhere!"

"Brent." She clearly wasn't as enthused as he was, but she smiled and hugged the burly six foot five man that walked up to her. "How have you been?"

"I've been great," he replied, taking off his red baseball hat to run a hand through his greasy black hair. "I've been keeping afloat at least. How bout you though, I heard you became a teacher?" He was the classic picture of a truck driver - burly, hairy, and friendly. Only question left was to see if he really was a truck driver or not.

"Yes, in fact," she said turning to us, "these are some students of mine. The rest are still in the bathroom or roaming around. Miles, Nate, Ario, Ander, and Ariadne Laine." She introduced, gesturing to each of us, being sure to mention Ariadne's last name for probably the same effect it had on us all. All of us turning to Ariadne upon the mention of her name, except notably Brent, it wasn't everyday the relative of someone famous was in your class, but he either didn't know or it was a more common occurrence to him than to us.

"It's not a big deal." She explained dismissively, hardly turning to look at us as we all stared with amazement at her. "So my dad was a big director."

"I've forgotten how little you pay attention to things that aren't of your interest." Mrs. McCarty explained, more to herself than anyone else upon her notice of Brent's clueless expression.

"Yep, I don't think I've changed much. I've gotta say they seem like good kids though. I would love to stay and chat, as I'm sure you know, but I've got a deadline to meet, it was good to see ya, but furniture going to New York won't deliver itself by Friday." He sighed, turning to leave before I stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you drive a truck?" I asked, shoving my amazement at Ariadne to the side, I mean he must drive a truck, how else would he get a lot of furniture somewhere. He looked stunned by the question for a moment, but ended up shaking his head before smirking.

"Why yes I do. It's nice to meet a fan of the profession."

"Uh... sure. Huge fan." I lied. "Could you do Mrs. McCarty a huge favor? I'm afraid she wouldn't ask you because she's pretty prideful."

"Don't I know it." He laughed. "Ask away kid. What can I do to help ya?"

"Could you give a us a lift as close as you can to a tournament in New Jersey?" I asked him, unsure of how his answer would fall, and twice as unsure of how approving Mrs. McCarty would be of me using her name like that.

This is where everything fell into place.

"I don't think he wants to be inconvenienced like that, Miles."

"Inconvenienced?" He questioned, slightly taken aback. "With as much I owe you from our younger days I'd be a fool to not help ya if I could."

"I don't think you'd have the room to fit twenty students and a teacher."

"Nonsense, I'm delivering beds and couches, as long as they sit and behave we'll have plenty of room to spare!" He beamed. "I'm leaving in ten, so gather your students, Mel."

"I hate that nickname." Mrs. McCarty grumbled as she started to walk back towards the girl's bathroom. Presumably to tell them to hurry up. Ario volunteered himself to go find everyone else that was out and about, and being the slightly lazy man I am, I let him do it without a second thought. I was too happy anyway. Yet, at the same time worried. I may have solved the problem of transportation, but I still had the problem of only having one pokemon in my team to contend with. I turned to Ander - the only one around with the same problem - but found he was walking away.

"Ander!" I called, he stopped momentarily so I continued. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to catch my second pokemon." Direct answer, as I expected. He was on to something though, he had a problem and he instantly just decides to tackle it. I couldn't say I wasn't picky about what I wanted to catch, but at the same time, I couldn't let that stop me from at least looking at what could be found in the area. Every time we've stopped so far I'd been so busy with Nate and his camera or that helping him with Tepig that I'd neglected to actually go and catch a pokemon when the time was available. Looking at my phone for the first time in what felt like days, I noted the time left to me. Seven minutes, I could do it.

"You're thinking of doing that too aren't you?" Nate asked.

"You gone stop me?" I countered, knowing already what his answer would probably be.

"Nope, I wanna catch this on film." He smirked, pulling out his camera to emphasize his point.

"You know you're just coming to make sure I don't catch something with an advantage over you."

"Nah, I'm going to document this failure." He laughed as we exited the rest area, the smell of the area hitting us for the first time since arriving, having been inside long enough for our noses to get used to that instead. It was a good smell, but indescribable, like maple mixed with freshness. Least that's as close as I could think of. I released Treecko as we walked towards the forest that started close to the back of the building, the sounds of the wild pokemon hitting my ears almost immediately.

"What's out here? Anything good?" I asked him, certain that he was smart enough to be able to recognize at least some of the many sounds we heard. "Cause it sounds pretty lively."

"Well, Seviper." Nate answered, I was about to ask him how he knew as I turned to face him, but following his line of sight I saw Ander and Nosepass fighting one a few meters into the forest. It appeared to be going well for him from where we were, the creature's poison tail having little effect while Nosepass used a mixture of Discharge and Rock Slide to great effect. His famous phrase of filling the air. "I wonder what Anfall means."

"Probably death or something." I shrugged. "Least with Seviper over there then I might be able to find Ekans. Maybe even an Arbok if I'm lucky." I reasoned as I stepped into the woods, Treecko and Nate following closely behind me. Nate more focused on filming what he could in passing of Ander's battle, all of us careful to not get too close that the attacks would catch us in them.

"You actually want one of those? They're not very flexible pokemon in how they attack." I just shrugged in reply. I didn't really mind the pokemon, though thinking on it, he was right, they weren't exactly pokemon whose strategies could be changed too much, movements couldn't be altered, they were essentially very challenging pokemon to train, maybe even too much so for me.

"I got to find out what's even here to catch though. I should have bought a fucking book on where to find certain pokemon."

"Mamoswine Flu." The familiar voice of Ben answered. "You can catch that pretty easily, its a very serious thing. Aids too, even more serious."

"Really?" I groaned inwardly, where did he even come from? "I bet it is." Maybe if it were actually cold out, or if that pandemic hadn't been stopped at least a year ago. I didn't even bother trying to disprove his aids theory. "I take it your searching for a pokemon too?" I asked, sure that it was the reason he was out here.

"Yep. I thought me and Roy could pair up with you guys to find one before time runs out."

"Roy?" Nate and I asked as we turned to see a boy with auburn hair hanging just above his eyes walking with difficulty through the forest. His eyes a rare honey gold color that actually went pretty well with how pale he was. I was just caught up on how everyone I've met that day was taller than me, it was aggravating.

"Sorry, he's a bit slow after all that walking. And awkward, but not from the walking." Ben explained. "He's pretty chill though."

"I would hope not." I joked.

"I take it you two had a class together?" Nate asked, not surprised in the least by the nods from both of them. Though Roy's was hesitant. Shy types.

"We had sociology," Roy replied, his voice low.

"I don't want to be rude here, but we've got like three minutes before we have to high tail our asses to that guy's truck. So less talk, more searching." I explained. Ben seemed down for a second, but cheered right up and walked into the woods, eager to find something. Roy just nodded and followed behind Ben.

"Harsh man."

"Can't help that I want to catch a pokemon." I explained as I walked into the forest, walking past wurmples and caterpies, hoping I'd come across something with a little more power in their future. Not even a minute had passed since we'd split up and I could hear the sounds of battle and Ben's voice yelling encouragement. Nate's interest was instantly caught as he observed the battle, I, however, was kind of pissed that I'd yet to get into one.

"Roy's fighting a Electrike." Nate commented. "His Poochyena's doing pretty good too."I could tell without having to look honestly, electric attacks lighting up the woods like camera flashes followed by the creatures barking. It wasn't hard to figure out, but I suppose it was nice to have someone confirm it.

"Canine pokemon are vicious fighters. Seviper's and Electrikes are found out here, but I can't find shit to battle aside from low level bug types!" I exclaimed in annoyed rage. Kicking the nearest rock to ease my building anger, I paid no mind to what I might have hit, but hearing the enraged cries of a pokemon I froze. Silently praying it wasn't a mankey. I turned to see an angry Starly, its eyes focused on me with all the rage I'd lost with that rock.

"Shit, least it isn't Mankey. Treecko bullet Seed!" Starly took to the air as I called my attack, Treecko missing with each of its small bullets. Looking up into the trees proved a fruitless effort with the sun right in the middle of the canopy. "I can't see it!"

"Look out!" Nate warned, but it proved to be too late as Starly nailed Treecko with an Aerial Ace. The attack that was already tough to see in perfect conditions, damn near impossible to see as it was then. Treecko hit the tree behind him and fell to the ground, struggling to get up as I practically slapped myself for forgetting it still wasn't at full strength. "Teacher only gave it an Antidote and a Potion. Don't let it get too beat up! If I have to save you, you'll be owing me!"

"Fuck that!" I exclaimed as Starly rose back into the trees. "Follow it, jump into the trees!" Treecko nodded and jumped onto the tree behind him, climbing up it with ease. "Quick Attack! Just keep bouncing between the trees with it!" I commanded, glad to see that it heard me as I saw a quick streak of white swiftly travel back and forth between the three trees around Nate and I. It didn't take too much longer for Starly to fall to the ground defeated. Catching it with my pokeball was easy enough after that.

"Way to go, man." Nate congratulated. "You succeeded in being a one trick ponyta with pokemon."

"You really expected me to draw that battle out?" I asked as I bent down to pick up my pokeball, the device having finally stopped shaking and making that annoying beeping noise. "We're on a time limit you know."

"Yeah, we have like a minute." He explained. "Fifty-nine, fifty-eight."

"Let's go everybody!" I yelled, getting the attention of Ben and Roy who had also recently ended their own battle. We all took off running back towards the building, passing Ander as he walked coolly out of the forest, his hands in his pockets without a care in the world. We'd barely made it back, but as long as we did at all. It was a success to me.

"Your tardiness has rubbed off on us now." Nate joked.

"Least you got some good footage off it." I shrugged. Jumping into the back of the truck behind everyone else, surprise to find it emptier than I pictured, with only a few beds taking up space at the far end, and a bunch of couches carelessly shoved in to fill the rest of the space.

"It's pretty empty." Nate noted. "Though I wish it could at least have a window I could record some of the sights from."

"Then I think you should like my decision for you to ride up front with Brent." Mrs. McCarty explained as she climbed in. Brent appearing a moment later as he began fiddling with the mechanisms on the truck's end.

"It's your lucky day, kiddo." He beamed. "You get to see some pretty wonderous things. Plus I've been known to weave a pretty good story."

"Aw," I replied. "I wanna go up front." I was joking, but Mrs. McCarty apparently hadn't understood that. Or she did, and was just being evil.

"You can switch spots with Nathaniel when Brent stops at the New Jersey line to refuel." She explained. "I just can't have you and Nathaniel together in this confined space. I just don't see positive outcomes from it."

I couldn't argue with her there. We weren't really known to make the best of decisions when together, much less so when we were bored. Half of Nate's most popular videos were videos produced from a combination of the two.

"I can tell you all about my profession! We'll have a grand time." Oh man, I wish I didn't lie now. As long as it got us to the tournament though, I wasn't going to complain. Least not verbally.

"Well, have fun, dude."

"Oh, don't forget that you're next."

"Please don't threaten me like that."

I shook Nate's hand and wished him luck, chuckles escaping from my mouth all the while, though when we split up he cupped his hands around his mouth and mouthed that I would do it next so he kind of got me back. He and Brent worked to close the back, and within minutes we could hear the engine roar to life, then soon after that, we could feel movement. We were on our way.

"Hope nobody gets car sick." I mentioned, mostly as a joke, but I figured at least one person would, and I decided it best to not be around them.

"Shit." I heard Scott grumbled. I happened to be sitting on the same couch as him. Great, I would be next to the one who gets car sick. I discretely slid over, hoping to move myself out of the range of any vomit he may produce, he noticed this, narrowing his eyes at me as I waved and gave a sheepish smile. What? I was supposed to just sit within the blast zone? Not in this lifetime.

Looking around I could see that Roy and Ben claimed one of the beds, Ben sitting against the headboard that was leaned against the back, while Roy sat at the opposite edge, his feet effortlessly touching the ground as he stood at six foot two, his eyes focused on a pokeball, probably his newest Electrike since his Poochyena was asleep at his feet. Vildus had claimed the second one, laid out comfortably as Treecko and his Riolu played around him. I was going to suggest switching, but he seemed content, and I like my organs in tact so as nice as he seemed, I didn't want to risk angering him. Mrs. McCarty had claimed the final bed, so I had already known there was no chance for me to get that one from her. I guess I was stuck.

Chevano and Ario were relaxing in the couch next to mine and Scott's, with Ander and Ariadne on the couch next to that. I could have probably tried to find where everyone else had decided to sit, but I decided to do as many of the others were doing, and rest a bit.

We were pretty much still only getting started.

* * *

Okay, so I lied. Everyone wouldn't be introduced within the next two, but I'm getting there slowly. I want to do it soon for sure.

Anyway, read, review, favorite, suggest to friends.

I really like reviews, they make my day, so please drop me some of those. I'm also considering going into other perspectives besides Mile's in key moments, but I want your opinion on it. I mean like going into Nate's or other side characters though, I don't trust myself to represent your characters as well when I have to voice their thoughts in the way I'm doing with Miles, but we shall see I suppose.

This is a two part chapter too, the next one should be rather informative about the past of our good old teacher, which I've taken a few liberties with during her training days. Nothing out of character, but I think it will give her a new level of depth. I'm trying to give that level of depth with everyone actually, so I'm thinking this might be a long story. I got plenty of ideas though, but honestly this is the longest I think its ever been for me to introduce a cast. Though, in hind sight, I am doing it all from one characters eyes, so that's my excuse about that.

Anyway, REVIEW AND INCLUDE POTENTIAL CHAPTER NAMES IN YOUR REVIEW. TELL ME WHICH CHAPTER YOUR NAME IS APPLIED FOR THOUGH AND IF I LIKE IT, YOU WILL HAVE NAMED A CHAPTER.

Sorry about the caps, but it helps bring attention to it. Later


	6. Friends

I hate trucks.

I never really minded them before, but to fair, I hadn't been riding as carry on either. I could actually see the road and sit in comfort knowing where I was. There, I was in complete darkness aside from the small lights from the girls on their phones. The sounds of the tires the only thing I could hear aside from Vildus snoring.

Let's not forget that Scott was practically throwing up at my feet. I say practically because even if he hadn't yet, we could all tell with the sounds he was making that he was struggling with it, we just didn't know when his body would win over his mind. Being the unlucky soul next to him, I was hoping it wasn't actually on me that it occurred.

Through the light given off from the screens of phones around the truck I could see Treecko climbing around the truck, his hands and feet allowing him to stick to the sides with ease. Least one of us was having fun. I mean, I was at first since it beats walking, but as time crawled by, I wasn't anymore.

Maybe Nate was having better luck.

* * *

"Ya know that that camera is going to be a pain sometimes, right?" Brent asked, his eyes glancing at it occasionally as it sat in my lap. I only nodded which he apparently saw because he continued. "Why go through the trouble? Ya end up missing everything yourself to catch it on film for people you don't care for or don't care about you."

"It's my passion." I answered simply, not really wanting to get into the details. "Besides, I won't truly miss anything this way, because when everyone moves on and slowly forgets these times, I'll still have this thing to hold my memories." Classic work smarter not harder moment in my book.

"Whoa, that is pretty deep there, kid." Brent admitted. "Still I wouldn't have done it. I believe that if its truly a memory worth holding, you wouldn't need any help to remember it." Maybe my first impression of this guy was wrong. Well, not entirely wrong. I had predicted him to be a carefree truck driver that goes by gut feelings to live, but he's more complex than that. Everyone can surprise you I guess. I prepared the camera to shoot, training it on Brent before I asked my question.

"So do you have any memories that you won't ever forget?"

"Tons." He shook his head, a goofy grin becoming clearer and clearer on his face, his eyes never leaving the road, but I could still tell he was replaying a memory in his head. "In fact, I can remember quite a few around Mel." He laughed. "My god, she was clumsy. It had actually gotten so bad that I had gotten the ability to tell it was her from her ass alone."

"That explains what you were saying earlier." I noted. "I thought you two had gone out at some point or something."

"I wish. I honestly tried, but she turned me down." He sounded sad for a second before he perked up, his voice threatening to break into laughter. "I did convince her to let me battle her for a date though. That was pretty intense."

"Did you win?" I asked, though judging from how things were currently, I was willing to bet my camera that he hadn't.

"You kidding? She was a monster in battle. Still is probably, its not something that goes away, ya know?" I nodded. "We were rivals so we battled a lot, but I can probably say I'd never beaten her once." My eyes visibly widened in surprise at that. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not a bad battler if I do say so myself, but she is just on a whole other level. A prodigy through and through."

"I don't know whether or not I should tell Miles about that. Most people would be scared to battle her after hearing it, but not him, he'd just charge right at it with a stupid smile on his face like he actually stood a chance."

"Ya got a true friendship." Brent laughed.

"We haven't been friends all too long though."

"Ya don't have to be. If it's true, it's true. I mean, the quickest way to tell I guess would be to see if among all of your friends, he would be able to accurately tell the most about you, flaws and all, and still be there."

"He's my only friend, or at least was for a long time." I explained, Brent's ears perking up. "I wasn't popular or anything. The opposite actually, my intelligence and weight only isolated me from everyone. I was bullied constantly so I just kinda closed up. Then Miles came along, I mean, it wasn't an instant fix, we actually hated each other at first, but when we got into an argument in freshman year, we ended up battling. I managed to win, and instead of getting angry and ganging up on me with the others, he patted me on the back and called me interesting."

"I thought I had some tales, ya beat me with that," Brent replied. "What happened next though?"

"Nothing really. We started hanging out, I got confidence enough to join the film club, found my passion, and ended up recording a battle I had in class against one of the school's better battlers and when I won and word got out, I started getting left alone."

"He helped you out that much, but ya still unsure if he's a true friend? Lemme ask ya this then. Without that camera, would he still be with you?" I didn't even have to answer such a question. Of course he would've. I nodded and Brent smirked. "Then there's ya answer."

"I guess you're right." I admitted. "Means I can start pulling the true friend card on him when he is about to do something dumb, like trying to battle the Mrs. McCarty. I know he will too. Nothing will change his mind when it's set." I explained.

"Ya know it is a true friendship when you can say shit like that with complete certainty. Though, I wouldn't count him out yet, I mean, the new generation - you kids - are gonna overtake us at some point." I nodded to what he said, but I wasn't even sure if it was true. I looked behind me towards where the rest of the class was, Brent's words actually making me wonder. No doubt we were friends, but were we true friends? What was the difference between the two anyway? I turned back around and stared out the window, catching glimpses of nocturnal pokemon starting to move about as the sun had began to set, my mind pondering the statements.

The old generation would eventually be overtaken by the new generation.

It was a true saying, and it was proven, because even if it isn't through action, time would make it ring true regardless. Though the more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn't want time to be what pushes me ahead of the previous generations accomplishments. I wanted my own accomplishments to do that. I wanted to be acknowledged by the greats of today, so when tomorrow truly arrives, I can know for sure that what I had done was right.

The best place to start this was the tournament.

* * *

I'm not a good judge of time, but once the truck finally stopped for me and Nate to switch places, I was sure it was night. Not that hard to figure out since it was pretty late into the day when we started moving, but even so, I made it known that I knew. Plus the time on my phone told me. I cheated, big deal.

Within seconds of stopping it seemed the back of the truck had been opened, letting in fresh air for all of us. A very welcoming act since none of us had truly showered in several days. A luxury I was hoping to use before the tournament. I couldn't have my big moment ruined because my odor knocked out the reporters that wanted questions.

I worked my way to the back seeing Nate climbing in.

"How bad is it expected to be?" I asked him, slightly worried about the things I might be forced to suffer through. "One to Chatot."

The hate for his Chatot was so strong, it was my extreme for something being terrible. It truly annoyed me to no end, mostly when it opened its mouth to get me in trouble, which it has proven to have a knack for. Fucking birds, man.

"It's not bad, actually." That surprised me. Genuinely. "He's pretty knowledgeable. Just ask the right things and you shouldn't have to worry about listening to something weird."

"Shit. I'm not as smart as you, Nate!" I complained. "I'll ask him something simple like type advantages and end up on a conversation about pidgey and the beedrill."

"I can't possibly begin to even see the relationship that would link those two things, and honestly, I'm too tired to care. I'll clock out for tonight. I'll see ya later." Nate explained, shortly after Brent had walked by explaining how we were stopped for a few minutes so everyone was welcome to get up and walk around. Nate taking the bed recently vacated by Vildus as I turned and jumped from the truck. Scott leaned over by a tree finally tossing the cookies he'd worked so hard to keep inside his body. I just watched him, shaking my head before glimpsing a white flash beside me, turning to see what it was, only to end up bumping into a ponyta.

"What the hell?" I asked, rubbing my nose as I picked myself up off the ground. The ponyta looking at me disapprovingly as the girl riding it looked at me with worry.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice thick with a mid-western accent. From up on the ponyta I could still tell she was shorter than I, probably around five foot four, her green eyes not a very common shade, but more like the shade found in the leaves of a thick forest. Her blond hair was sleek and put into a braid that went down her back, though her freckles and small scar on the upper right part of her lip was what was the most noticeable about her.

"Yeah." I answered. "It takes a lot to hurt me."

"I wouldn't go round testing that." Well duh. "Anyway, sorry bout that. I'm Molly Sullivan." She introduced, smiling as she extended her hand, dimples revealing themselves on her cheeks.

"Miles Ryuzaki. Don't worry about the Ryuzaki though, I was considering on changing it to something that fits me better. Something like, McSexy-awesome-guy." I joked. I couldn't even stifle my laughs when she started chuckling.

"I think everyone is getting ready for this tournament." Molly gestured towards the woods that sat close by the truck stop. The edge of the parking lot literally being less than three feet away from the woods. The moon casting an eerie glow on the students that frantically searched for a nocturnal pokemon to catch, or even a sleeping one. The scene making me think of them as zombies coming out of the woods to eat me, which kind of reminded me that I still owed myself a new zombie movie to watch.

"Looks that way." I agreed. "Not much we can do for right now though." I explained pointing to Brent who walked out of the stop holding a coffee. Mrs. McCarty wasting no time in gathering the students back into the truck. "Can you do me a favor and watch Treecko while it's in the truck with you? He doesn't want to be stuffed in his ball when he can be climbing around like that."

"I would like that very much!" She actually seemed happy to have the task given to her as she jumped down from Ponyta, returning it to its ball. "I'll catch you later!"

"Don't let him steal everyone's food!" I yelled to her as she hopped inside. I hoped she had heard, but even if she didn't, I'm sure she would prevent it anyway on the grounds that it's wrong.

"I hate this fucking truck." Scott grumbled as he walked by, his steps labored as he was the last one to get into it. Brent being careful to close it behind him. Least I know I wasn't alone on the whole truck thing.

"Just you and me now, kid."

"Yeah." I answered as I got into the passenger seat. It was actually pretty quiet for a while. I mean, compared to what I had expected. He did talk into his walkie-talkie thing, using the call sign 'Lady Killer' something that made me chuckle. On the inside. He could probably beat me within an inch of my life should I have laughed physically. Though what surprised me was that I was the first to crack under the silence of the drive. I broke my only rule when it came to dealing with Brent. I talked to him. "So, you don't need to sleep or anything?"

"Nah. Truck Drivers are well accustomed to long trips with little to no sleep. It's tough, I'll admit that much, but over time you just get used to it." He explained. "Why? You worried?"

"I'm concerned we'd crash. I can't become the best trainer ever if I die." I joked.

"That is a pretty big goal ya got for yourself. Not an uncommon one though, I tried for that very thing."

"I guess it is pretty common." I admitted. I mean, it was, every ten year old in the regions where the League originated wanted that. "I mean I can't even beat my friend Nate in a battle. I got a long way to go."

"Ya must be Miles, right?" He asked, looking from the road to me making sure to see me nod before he turned back and continued. "I heard from Nate how ya meet. Touching story. That kid can sure spin a tale."

"What did he tell you exactly?"

"Just that y'all are basically best friends. True friends from what I heard. You don't get too many of those, so I would be sure to hold on to that." He advised. I couldn't lie, I was actually surprised by how serious he could be. I had expected a completely different thing when I first stepped into the truck. "When ya both know each other so well that you can communicate by looks, ya got something that ya get maybe once in a lifetime."

"He knows me a little too well. I can't beat him in battle cause he knows my pokemon and always has a type advantage."

"Lemme let you in on a little known secret," Brent replied, "those advantages are Tauros. Back when me and Mel were battling regularly she would always whoop my ass. Yet, here's the kicker, she never had the type advantage even once. Majority of the time it was me, actually. Yet I've still too this day never beaten her."

"Damn. You suck." I joked, putting my hands up defensively as we both laughed. "I see your point though. It's not the type advantage that matters, but how you battle. I really do have a long way to go then." I pulled out Starly's ball, looking it over in my hand as I couldn't help but think what the future held. How many battle would I fight? How many wins? Losses? Friends gained? Friends lost? All in the name of a goal that everyone in the world had once dreamed. Something I criticized not even a week ago, yet here I was, falling victim to its temptation.

As I looked out the window to see that we were passing over a bridge, a bunch of factories in the distance that Brent explained to be New Jersey, I couldn't help but smile. I would do it. I would be the one. First though, I would have to beat Nate. I would have to beat Molly. Ander, Ario, Chevano, Ben, Roy, and everyone else. I would have to beat them all, the gyms, the champions, the odds, the fans, and even myself. I would do it.

First, I would have to win the tournament.

* * *

And we are getting somewhere. Another character introduced, sorry to those of you whose character hasn't appeared yet, but I'd rather owe you an appearance than give you a rushed and imperfect one. It will happen, just bare with me a minute.

First off, like to note that I edited the last chapter to make it flow more smoothly dialogue wise, as well as added some things. Little longer, depending on when it was you last read it, but give a little read over again for me to set my perfectionist mind at ease if you would please. Also, I like its progressing personally. I've established the character's goals. Not the others ones, but the ones I'm comfortable to say will be involved in everything in some way, so whichever side you are on, Nate's or Mile's, let me know.

Chapters were also named, but I'm starting to get the desire to name them after songs that fit them, so if you have any let me know. I did a lot of foreshadowing, not foreshadowing that is exactly easily spotted, but when it happens you'll look back on this like... whoa. Least that's the goal. To be honest with you, I almost considered doing this story like that of the movie Chronicle where everything is shown from the camera lens, but I decided it wouldn't capture everything I wanted to tell. Though, happy as I am with how it turned out, I'm still skeptical on doing Nate's point of view. I also have a pet peeve towards those that care only for their character, so please care about the story as a whole and I won't let you down or disappoint you. I'm not going to make your character look bad because you didn't tell me right away what you wanted to see him doing or complain to me that he or she hasn't done it yet.

Anyway, enough of my rant. I really do like reviews by the way, so keep them coming! Until next time, Later.


	7. Troubled Topics

I couldn't hide my excitement as we reached the city.

It wasn't really the city that was important, but rather what we would be doing while there. We would be soon pitted against both strangers and friends to fight for the top spot. It was an open tournament so there was really no way to tell who we would encounter or how strong they would be. We would just have to hope we were stronger or were lucky enough to dodge attacks long enough to deliver enough of our own for it to actually make a difference.

Though, driving through the city to where Brent would drop us off at, it was the last thing on my mind. I was more focused on the familiar buildings that surrounded us as we drove down the highway. Well, the buildings that weren't factories anyway. Despite that, it was still a welcome sight from the forest areas we'd been traveling past the last couple days. We'd stopped enough to do some decent training and to have been given enough time to catch all that we probably would from the area, but I didn't think so.

I had been too focused on training the two pokemon I had with me to catch any others. Specially since they wouldn't even get along with each other, turning every spar into a full out battle was becoming a hassle, but I decided to just let them go, hoping their hate would turn to respect somehow. I even tried to get Ario use his newly caught Kricketot to help me quell them with some soothing music, but no such luck. I remembered him saying that he never really had an interest in Kricketot before, but while he was out gathering supplies to cook with at one of the rest stops he'd heard its soothing sounds and was too mesmerized to not catch it, but apparently when it comes to my pokemon, not even music can sooth the savage beast.

Nate was too engrossed in his own training to really be of much help, but the difference was his training was producing results. Even as I adjusted in my seat, finding a more comfortable position in the passenger side of the truck, I couldn't help but recall how perfect some of those fire attacks Tepig was practicing had become. They were small, but focused. I wouldn't doubt that it could go toe to toe with even a fully evolved grass type with Nate as its trainer. Even Ander had made great leaps in his training of his new Seviper from what I'd noticed between breaks of my own training, or attempted training at least. His style changing almost completely from pokemon to pokemon, his Nosepass acting as a set cannon in battles from what I've noticed, while Seviper was always actively slithering around the field, always launching attacks when its opponent was weakest or most vulnerable.

I could have went all day listing every small thing that was setting everyone apart from me at that point, but it was once again Nate that had pissed me off the most. We'd both taken a small break from training and had gone to help Ario get supplies, unluckily we'd encountered a rather vicious pokemon that was out doing the same - Ursaring. They weren't uncommon in woodland areas, yet the three of us were dumbfounded, shocked expressions frozen on our faces as we and the pokemon just stared at each other.

It didn't last too long.

The ursaring was the first to react, its expression quickly changing to anger as it raised its paws high into the air, I had to literally push Nate out of the way as he marveled at it, the beast's paws hitting the ground where we once stood as its eyes trailed after us, the rest of it soon following as it gave chase. Nate had been so focused on getting his camera focused on it before anything else, while me and Ario were strictly focused on escaping to see another day. It was when we dared to look over our shoulder to see it preparing a ball of yellow energy in its mouth that things took a turn to our favor, however, Ironic that may seem.

"Mirror Move!" I heard Nate command as he dropped Chatot's ball, stopping as me and Ario kept running for a few steps, finally stopping once we realized that Nate had. The multicolored bird had prepared its own ball of yellow energy in its beak rather quickly seeing as the two pokemon released the attacks at the same time, the collision of the two sending a shock wave over the area similar to a very strong gust of wind. I actually had to cover my eyes to avoid getting leaves and small pieces of dirt in them.

Ario and I were sure that he would return Chatot to its ball and run while it was recharging, but once again, Nate proved to be thinking ahead of all of us.

Tepig had been released into the fray and commanded to launch several Flame Charges at it, the attack basically inflicting damage while boosting its speed, ultimately letting it deal more damage than any other attack could while it recharged. However, it wasn't beaten, in fact, it was only angrier. Ario and I were just speechless, watching Ursaring smash the ground where Tepig once stood. It always failed to hit it due to its increased speed, but in a blind rage it continued to try all the same. It was a powerful pokemon, I had to give it that.

Tired from its senseless fighting, it had been a simple effort to hit it with several attacks at that point, but it refused to go down. In a move that surprised us all, it landed a blow on Tepig, sending it flying into Chatot, essentially knocking them both to the ground. Nate just held the camera, his face one of surprise as the pokemon reached him, standing over him, towering over him more like, its eyes glaring at him as Nate's eyes shifted over to Chatot which was currently struggling to get out from under the fainted Tepig. I exchanged a nod with Ario, we had to act.

Treecko, Starly, Kricketot, and Munchlax were out in a second.

Treecko and Starly using Quick Attack to push it back a little, while Munchlax with its confusing nickname used Toxic, hitting it directly, Kricktetot just growling at it. I couldn't help but groan, the little bug type had the ability to growl, but it was the farthest thing from intimidating. I had thought we'd done some good damage, but apparently from Nate's worried expression, most ursaring have the ability Guts. Judging from the aura surrounding it as it roared with what sounded like renewed power, it did as well.

"Fuck." I remember cursing. A curse that Chatot repeated as it finally worked its way back into the fray. It really didn't get too eventful after that, our pokemon managing to dodge many of its attacks while delivering their own. Near the end of the fight I remember trying to convince Nate to recall his team and run for it with us, but he refused, his eyes filled with determination as he gripped a third pokeball. He wouldn't. After another Mirror Move from Chatot at Ursaring's second attempt at Hyper Beam, me and Ario looked on with worry as we both realized he would.

He did it too, bastard.

"Still bummed Nate caught Ursaring?" Brent asked, as if he could see into my mind and tell I was reliving it.

"Pretty much. I have no chance to beat him now. Type advantages plus a hulking Ursaring that can take on an army isn't exactly favorable odds." I explained. "The only upside is that Ursaring doesn't listen to him. Least not yet." I added bitterly.

"Ya really thinking too much into this," Brent said, his eyes never leaving the road. "Ya don't think about a battle, least not the ones between friends. Ya just battle, have fun, test some theories, and if you win you just enjoy it." Once again, he was right. "It's this tournament that you wanna be focusing on right now. That or the gym battle coming up."

"The closest gym is in the same city as the tournament. A grass gym if I'm not mistaken."

"Ya ain't." Brent confirmed. "I wouldn't even be surprised if this tournament is being used as a kind of kick-off for the League this year. I mean, it is the same city as the Gym that many trainers start with."

"Well Nate wouldn't have a problem. Molly either. Ander I'm sure would be good, same as Scott." I listed.

"Don't worry about them. Worry about ya own battle." He advised. "I don't really have to worry about you though, I've watched ya pout about something, only for you to get out the truck at the rest stop and do exactly what you were worried about as if it were natural to ya. It's just ya nerves." He finished as we pulled into a Walmart parking lot.

"Walmart? Really?" I asked as he stopped the truck near the back of the lot.

"What? I got something I wanna buy." He answered defensively as he climbed out the truck to open the back for the others. "I'm afraid this is as far as we go Mel."

"Only for the moment I'm sure," Mrs. McCarty replied sweetly. "It's always different being around you." Brent had apparently heard that before because he wasn't phased by the words at all, in fact, he chuckled. I couldn't help but agree with her though, he was just odd, but it was kind of redeeming about him.

"I'll probably stay here for the rest of the day, so don't be afraid to call the back of the truck home for a little while longer." He explained before turning to walk towards Walmart, having to sidestep to avoid Scott who was currently losing his lunch on the ground behind him. Several of the girls stepping back while the rest just looked away with disgusted looks.

"Poor Scott, he won't get a girl from class if they keep relating him to this image," Ben said, walking up beside me. "I think this is like his third time doing this! Least he makes it out of the truck first though."

"He'll be fine!" Vildus chimed in. "He just needs a little iron in his diet!" It had been intended as a joke, but it just wasn't funny to anyone besides Ben. "Well he got it," Vildus stated as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"We should get moving. We have three days until the tournament and we have yet to register!"

"I thought we had to walk to the city still?" Chevano asked, his Absol out beside him. "I remember someone saying that he would only be able to get us to the state."

"Well that was true originally, but thankfully he managed to work it out so he could take us to the city itself." Mrs. McCarty explained. "He always was able to better than what he originally predicts. Part of what got him surprisingly far when we were your age."

"That and the fact his delivery on Friday is to a company run by a buddy of his off the books so he can really just be as late as he wants to be." I explained. One of the many joys of having been seated in the passenger seat far longer than intended because of how much Brent told the Teacher he liked my company.

"Well I'll go check into a hotel room for us all if anyone would like to come, otherwise stay here by the truck and once I get back we will head to the Center and register."

I just watched as she left with Ario and Chevano. Ario having went to make sure the place had good food, while Chevano I'm sure just went for a change in scenery. We'd all pretty much decided to just sit back and relax, the sun was pretty high in the sky, and no one could see a cloud in it. No one really knew how long they would take so everyone had pretty much just decided that it wasn't worth it to start training and get interrupted, so we all sat down somewhere and chilled.

Least until that got boring.

"I'm gonna go explore the place." I explained as I stood up, eager to finally stretch my legs. "Who wants to come?"

"What about Teacher telling us to stay put?" Nate asked. I knew he would, just like he knew what my response would be.

"Tell her I went into Walmart to find Brent and call me. I won't go too far." I answered dismissively, walking away from everyone.

I didn't really have a destination in mind, but if I managed to find the Gym as I walked I wouldn't have complained in the slightest. All I did was follow the street down, careful to make it so I couldn't get lost when I would inevitably get the call saying I would have to hurry back, but even so, I managed to find the Pokemon Center. Yet a rather large crowd was gathering in the front of it. My interest captured, I decided to get closer and see what was going on, only for me to see a man standing on a barrel with a bullhorn in his hands, I was more focused on the fact that he dressed like a knight, just like the four people who stood behind him, a large blue 'P' on each of their clothes.

"You really think Pokemon want to be with trainers? That they want to enslaved to follow your commands in battle?" He asked, the crowd murmuring amongst themselves about it. From what I could tell, they had been here speaking for a good bit of time, and from what I could judge, they were some sort of radical group.

"They are our friends!" Someone shouted from the crowd as I managed to sneak my way to its center. "We care for each other like family!"

"LIES!" He bellowed from the bullhorn, his green eyes wide to emphasize the point, his hair hidden under his helmet. "You only believe that so you can blind yourself to the truth of the matter! You are the sole reason for your pokemon not being with its original family right now, living out a peaceful life where it doesn't have to fight for your enjoyment!"

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Another voice asked, one almost eerily close to me.

"We of Team Plasma suggest that trainers liberate their pokemon so Lord Ghetsis can realize his vision! So we all can realize the vision of a perfect world where everyone is equal with that of Pokemon!" I couldn't lie that they were saying all the right things to convince people, but my bet is that half of the people in the crowd if not all, were never trainers. They could only look in on the feelings that trainers have for their pokemon and make the choice if its right or wrong. They talk about liberation and perfect worlds, but everything they were saying struck me as fishy.

"What of those people who don't wish to liberate their pokemon?" Someone asked. Of course they would, but have they not seen a movie? Asking a question like that to a radical group with a crowd leaning towards their beliefs is like playing Russian Roulette with a Automatic. It wouldn't end good.

"That, my friend, is why Team Plasma have decided to wait until our purpose is finished before we release all of ours - so we can liberate them forcibly from the hands of unfitting trainers!" The crowd went into an uproar. Not the uproar of disgust that would have settled my stomach, but one of agreement, one that sent chills down my spine because as that time I found myself a trainer smack in the middle of the crowd.

"We have a trainer right here!" Several of them called. I had a bad feeling, but as I noticed everyone turn to me, I knew it wasn't just a feeling anymore. It was defiantly bad.

"Ah, my dear lad, do you wish to be a good sport and help the world reach its perfect state?" He asked, no longer using the bullhorn, instead passing it to one of the people standing behind him as he got off the barrel and began to walk towards me. The crowd parting to let him reach me.

"No." I had apparently offended the crowd, but the man just smiled.

"You are here to attend the tournament correct?" I nodded. "Well have you ever wondered if your pokemon don't want to fight for you? What if its the pokeball that is making them loyal to you and not their own feelings?" I shook my head. I mean, I wasn't going to lie to them. I wasn't going to let them intimidate me either.

"Have you ever wondered why the police are never around when you need them?" I asked, a joking tone to cover up the seriousness.

"That would be simply because we are employing the freedom of free speech and assembly. No laws are being broken, we are all behaving like the adults we are. We are guilty of having an enlightened discussion at most." He circled me, as if daring me to try to poke another hole into his idea, into their idea.

"I see you have media coverage though." I noted as a camera man began to make it through the crowd to catch the exchange.

"I invited them. We have nothing to hide."

"Nothing? You just said to forcibly remove pokemon from the care of their trainers!" I exclaimed.

"You really should listen better. I said to remove them from the care of unfitting trainers. We are doing a public service to pokemon being abused by fighting in battles that they needn't have to." This guy was good. I don't know whether it was because the camera was there or not, but I kind of regret saying what I said next.

"Then why not fight in the tournament and show us what a pokemon that actually wants to fight for its trainer looks like? I bet you can't because you're spouting a bunch of hot air." I wanted to cuss so badly, but I didn't know if it was local news or not so I couldn't risk my parents seeing it. He was taken aback by the question but quickly recovered, offering a small smile.

"I think we'll be keeping our eye on you."

"Miles." I offered with a cocky smirk. I mean, they would have found out from the tournament anyway.

"Miles, huh? Well Miles, I'd train up, you've made yourself some powerful enemies." He whispered to me, careful that the camera didn't catch it. Like I fucking care who they were.

"We are done here!" He called, his four friends beginning to walk away. "Oh and Miles, I never could control the actions of the crowd." He cryptically warned. As soon as the words were out of his mouth the crowd went crazy, each of them pushing past each other to try to reach me as I ran down the quickly closing gap made for the Plasma member's escape. I felt bad for the camera guy, caught in the raging crowd was never something someone wakes up wishing to have happen to them.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I ran, barely able to escape from the middle of the crowd, but still a long way from being able to escape them chasing me. I had managed to turn down an ally, effectively losing them. I couldn't tell you how happy I felt watching them all run past where I actually was. Then how trapped I felt when I heard my phone ringing and someone stopped and pointed me out. "God damn it Nate!"

It was a stand off, my back to the chain link fence at the end of the alley, and the angry crowd that just stood there, watching me at the other.

"What are you waiting for? Your new master's command?"

"Actually yes," The familiar voice of the man stated, I looked up to see him standing atop the building to my right, his Kadabra standing beside him. It didn't take much to line the pieces of how he'd gotten there up. "What loyal followers would they be if they didn't wait for my command?"

"Your exactly like I thought you were when the camera isn't on you." I explained, allowing my smirk to remain on my face.

"Powerful? In charge? Commanding?" He offered smugly.

"Assholish." He did take offensive to that.

"I did tell you to train hard, but it appears in the end you were unprepared. I was hoping you'd be more than just a mouth." He explained with a shrug. "Get him."

"I really hate the city!"

The nearest man moved to punch me, but the sound of the fence being moved alerted me to someone hopping it at the same instant. The fist was caught in the hand of the new arrival to our little party, a lollipop sticking out of his mouth as he struggled to keep the shocked man at bay. My savior was in my class, I knew that much, the grey hoodie and lolly was something that wouldn't miss my vision, but the fact that he was five foot eleven and had brown eyes with black hair kept in a buzz cut was something I had regrettably failed to notice until he was right in front of me, doing something that kind of forced my attention to fall on him.

"I knew you'd get me into trouble someday." He explained to me, his eyes still on the man that stood before him, struggling to drive his fist through his grip and into my face as originally intended.

"I'm sorry. This is a bad time, but who are you? I've never heard your name."

"Matthew Williams." He answered. "And as much as I would like to stay here and hold this guy off from you. Elekid here really wants to go to sleep." He explained sarcastically. I hadn't even noticed the Elekid before that stood below him, but as it readied a punch, its fist covered in electricity, it became very clear that the guy trying to punch me hadn't either. The yellow and black pokemon jabbed its fist into the guys stomach, his eyes going wide as the electricity flowed into his body shortly before he was spent flying backwards into the stunned crowd of people. I hoped they would decided to leave now after that display, but the man on the roof just wouldn't have any of it.

"Don't you see? They are not satisfied from forcing their pokemon to fight other pokemon, so now they turn their attention to us! They are unfit!"

"You see what I've had to fucking deal with?" I complained as the crowd started chanting, its members getting riled up again.

"We caught bits of it on the news." He nodded.

"Attack him! Put an end to this madness!"

"Enough!" I heard a familiar voice bellow. A strong electric attack capturing my attention as it was fired from the top of the building to my left towards the man on the roof of the building to my right. The attack missed by inches from what I could tell, but it seemed to just be a warning shot. "I've had enough of this foolishness." Mrs. McCarty explained as she stepped into view on the edge of the buildings roof, her Luxray standing beside her. "The next shot won't miss." She was kind of scary.

"I see I should do as my followers and admit this one a loss." He admitted, his green eyes looking down towards the crowd in front of us, once standing strong and proud in their belief, currently running in fear in the opposite direction. "We will meet again." With that he was gone. Mrs. McCarty shook her head in irritation before berated me.

"I told you to stay put!" I couldn't even offer her any lies or excuses, I just sat their and took her words in. I had bigger things to be worried about now. Least for the moment, I wouldn't let it get me down for too long. "I have half a mind to suspend you from taking part in the tournament!" She exclaimed as we were in the Center registering. It was my turn to walk up and register when she had said it so I paused.

"I have to do this! I can't just let them win knowing that I backed out because of that! I'm not letting them get that satisfaction! I'm joining, and I'm winning!" I told her, looking to Nate who gave a smirk of challenge in response. I didn't see the Teacher's smirk as I walked up and handed the nurse my ID, but I knew she had one. It was just how she was I guess.

"Here you go. Don't lose it." The nurse advised as she handed me an ID card. "You're registered for both the tournament and the League. That ID will act as your training license. You will be required to present it at the Gym's and at your matches in the tournament." I nodded and took the information in. My mind really only focused on the training I would become engrossed in over the next couple days. Looking down though, all of it was pushed further into my mind, and for a little while, I just looked in awe.

I just stared at my picture, a smile on my face despite all that had happened that day, because it was still only beginning, and even if the end was in sight, I wasn't going to go quietly.

* * *

Authors Note: And another chapter out. This one I decided to make pretty eventful in the interest of plot. Team Plasma is back everyone! They aren't the only ones either though just so you know cause I figured if America is a big melting pot, why not having some of the regions gangs be migrated over to try to claim more followers? Anyway not much to say because I've been sick, and a little out of it, but I'm starting to get back to 100% so I should be updating again pretty soon.

I hope there isn't anything wrong with this, but if there is I will mostly be pointed to it and will edit it soon after that.

I did manage to introduce a new character! Pretty memorable introduction if I do say so myself. We learn about what has happened to some of the others in passing. Even though none of the other characters will really be given as much time as Nate and Miles in the spot light, I'm confidant that the time they will get in the near future will be equal if not better than theirs. So bear with me a little bit.

Anyway, read, review, favorite, follow, pass along to friends to do exactly that. Later.


	8. Storm Brewing

Two days to go.

A mere two days before I officially step into the role of trainer. Yet, the only two pokemon in my charge, despite both being commonly owned by beginning trainers, refused to work together. I wasn't alone at least, Nate was having trouble getting his Ursaring to listen too, but the difference was that Ursaring weren't traditionally owned by someone who just started journeying around a week prior.

The thing was still a monster, taking on both my pokemon and not even breaking a sweat. Though Nate would have to return it soon after its victories because it would try to go after the trainer. I wasn't too thrilled about that part, but I consider it a win as long as Treecko or Starly could make it to their feet afterward.

"I don't think you're really trying half the time," Nate stated as we paced around the battlefield, letting someone else get a turn since it belonged to the park not far from the hotel. I shrugged, trying my best to do it without disturbing Starly which rested on my arm like a tree branch. "I mean it's like your actually ability fluctuates. You can really tell when your heart is in it."

"Whadda you mean? My heart is always in it!" I exclaimed, looking from the battle that was underway beside us to Nate, his stare piercing through my facade, what seemed forever we just looked at each other, an unspoken battle of wills for the truth. I sighed as I looked away, the loser of the battle. "Fine, so I've been a little distracted."

"Team Plasma?" I nodded. "I researched them in the computer lab they got here. Apparently they are originally from Unova and although things aren't going well for them there, they have decided to try to expand into America, just like the other organizations have from what I've read."

"You mean there are more psychotic groups out there?"

"Yep, you got Rockets, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and as you know - Plasma." Things weren't looking so good for the country as a whole, but as a single person against a single organization I was worried about myself first.

"I'm gonna focus on the crazies gunning for me right now if you don't mind," I replied as we turned the corner of the field. My legs leaving me as I felt my foot get caught on something, Starly flying into the air as I waved my arms around crazily to try to save myself. "Ouch," I said as landed on the ground, Starly landing on my back for a second until I sat up, looking around to see what had caused my fall only to find a girl seated against a tree, a petrified look on her face.

"I'm s-sorry!" She managed to get out, waving her arms defensively as her face took on an embarrassed red tint, a notebook falling from her hands to the ground beside her. She couldn't have been more than five foot six, and the freckles and light skin were familiar so I know she must have been in the class, but something about her was different then it usually was. Luckily Nate was there to answer that.

"Hey Nin, I see your hair isn't in a braid today." Nate literally answered every question with that. I remembered then that the dark brown hair that was currently at her waist, was usually held up in a braid. "Nice picture by the way." He added, standing over the notebook which laid open on the ground.

"D-don't look!" She exclaimed in surprise as she scooped it up, holding it to her chest as her grey eyes looked at us cautiously. "It's bad."

"Not to me, I think it's great." Nate explained. "Really." He added when it looked like she didn't believe him. I kind of wish I had seen it now.

"Guess letting me see this amazing picture is out of the question isn't it?" I asked rhetorically as I stood up, Starly taking to the skies to land on my shoulder this time.

"Leave her alone!" I heard a feminine voice declare. Me and Nate turning to see a girl around my height storming towards us, her grey eyes narrowed at us, her black hair falling to her back. "What do you two think you're doing to Nin?" Nate and I looked to Nin who was completely red faced, practically leaned against the tree in the fetal position with heavy breathing. It did look bad.

"We were just talking!" We both tried to explain, holding our arms up in defense.

"I don't believe that! Look at her, she's practically screaming help me!"

"I-it's okay, Nova. R-really they didn't m-mean any harm." Nin explained as she worked her way to her feet. The girl, Nova, was practically strangling me as she grabbed the front of my shirt and was shaking me to get answers. I was starting to feel like Scott had in the back of the truck.

"Oh, well if you say so." She relented, letting me go. "I'm sorry about that, I'm rather protective of my friends." She explained with a sheepish smile which turning back into a glare at amazing speed as she added, "I'm still going to keep my eyes on you two though." Nate and I just watched as Nova grabbed Nin's hand and led her away, confusion clearly etched into our faces.

"What the fuck happened?" I laughed. "Why can't I just meet people? Every person I've met recently has been some ordeal, isn't that right, Starly?" I asked, the black and white bird taking to the skies once again in response, flying towards a tree in the back of the park, a lone girl leaned against it. "What's going on over there to attract all those pokemon?" I asked as I noticed Starly land by the girl, a group of small pokemon surrounding her.

"An ordeal I bet." We traveled over to it, eventually becoming close enough to hear that she was singing, completely oblivious to our presence. We kind of just sat there and admired it for a moment, her eyes were closed and her head was swaying with the melody, she was really into it. Her long flowing brown hair fell down her back in waves, bouncing freely at every sudden movement the song encouraged. It was a peaceful scene, so peaceful that I wouldn't doubt that half of the pokemon sitting at her feet were wild, yet they still sat there, content to stay by her side as she sung.

I didn't know the words to the song, but apparently she'd hit a spot where she no longer did either as she stopped. Her emerald eyes opening slowly at first, before becoming wide upon noticing Nate and I. "Uh,why didn't you tell me you were there!?" She asked nervously.

"I didn't wanna interrupt. I was really just following my Starly but when I heard you sing I kinda froze." I explained sheepishly.

"Well, it's not that good," she replied, "I know a few in Japanese that are way better."

"You know the language of my people?" I asked jokingly. "I'm part Japanese, but I don't know shit about Japan." I explained once I noticed her confusion at the statement.

"Oh, well I don't know any Japanese either, I just listened to the songs so much I can replicate the words. I wanna learn what they mean one day." She stood up, the pokemon that had once surrounded her reverted back to their natural instincts and scattered. The only ones left were Starly and a chikorita.

"Yours I take it?" Nate asked as I returned my Starly. She nodded and did the same with her own pokemon.

"I caught it one of the times we stopped. Managed to find it sun bathing so I leapt at the chance." She explained, the story telling me she was in our class. It never seems like I meet everyone, even when I feel like I have, somehow someone eludes me. "Where's your Treecko?"

"Pokeball, I can't really have these two out at the same time." I explained, eying my Starly's ball as I did. "How'd you know I have a Treecko?"

"I watched that battle over Tepig, you did pretty good. Then I saw you at that Plasma Rally on the news from my phone. You're hard to pin down." She laughed. "Both you and Nate."

"One of us more than others," Nate replied rolling his eyes.

"What is your name? Not to be rude, but I don't think I've heard it." Introductions have never been my thing, but who cares. Sue me.

"You haven't." She giggled. "I'm Katelyn." With that she started walking away, apparently done with the conversation and what she was doing there before we had walked up. She turned back and waved to us, and being the polite gentlemen we were, we waved back. I figured she was heading back to the hotel, but unlike her, I was still very interested in training some more that day.

Which I did, I can't say I made great strides to improvement, but I was well on my way with how much faster my Starly had gotten. It was actually probably close to nine by the time I finally strolled into the hotel room I shared with Nate. It wasn't an arrangement Teacher was happy with, but see relented once she admitted to giving Nova and Nin a room together which she said was pretty much just as bad even if it was in a different way. I hadn't known yesterday who they were to get that reference, but now that I had met them, I could probably say with honesty that she was right on that. However, it was semi-late, and I was really tired, so that wasn't on my mind for too long as I fell limply on my bed, not even bothering to cover up before I let sleep take me.

One day left.

I'd woken up pretty early that day, but I attributed it to a mix of nerves and because I actually went to sleep early the day before. I was definantly asleep before Nate, yet when I looked over at his bed it showed signs that he'd been awake long before me. I will never know how he does it. I had a hunch on where he was and when I strolled into the small computer lab to see only a single person in the back, a camera hooked up to a cord, it was proven to be correct.

"Sleep well?" He asked, not even turning to look at me. I had wide eyes wondering how he even knew I was there. "I can see your reflection in the monitor." He answered without skipping a beat. "So you can stop looking like a scared little child." He laughed.

I laughed too as I pulled out a chair and sat beside him to see what he was doing. "Editing?" It was rhetorical since I've seen him do it enough to know it was exactly what he was doing, but he humored me with an answer anyway.

"Yep. I've cut out some of the dry footage and with the right mixing," he stated as he dragged and dropped a section of video, "everything falls into place."

"Hows my fan club doing?" I asked sarcastically.

"The girl who seriously hates you? She's doing well, same hate on our last video. She either really likes you, or she'll show up on your door with a gun one day." He knew just what to say to give me pleasant dreams didn't he?

"Well fuck you too."

"I must have come at a bad time." Another new feminine voice interjected. We turned to the door to see probably the only person left in the class we hadn't met in some way. She was tall, that much was clear, standing a six foot solid, her steel grey eyes looking at us like we were crazy as we just marveled at her. We couldn't help it, her curvy figure mixed with her straight black hair was just an attractive combo. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" She asked, her voice still level.

"Nothing, I was just admiring your appearance." I explained, swiveling until my chair was facing towards her. "So what brings you into our neck of the woods?"

"Private." Was all she answered as she took a seat at one of the computers.

"Secretive. I like it."

"You're the first one to flirt, but you are really terrible with girls." Nate laughed, turning back to his computer. My pride was at stake once he said that.

"What? I'll prove that wrong right now! Watch!" I exclaimed standing up, walking towards the door as casually as I could fake it. My head just happening to turn towards her monitor, to my surprise, she wasn't on a social media sight or doing online shopping as I had expected, but she was looking at dirt bikes. "Nice bike."I commented, looking over her shoulder onto the screen.

"Yep." She agreed, not even turning to look at me.

"Alecia huh?" I asked as I looked at the name the website greeted her by. Not the smoothest operator out, but if it protected my pride, I would settle. "That's a nice name."

"You have a reason you're over here?"

"Pride mostly." I answered truthfully. No point to hide it, but no point to disclose all the details to her either. "Though now I'm more interested in what you're getting that bike for." I admitted.

"I imagine if you keep messing with her that it'll be to drive as far away from you as she can." Nate chimed, his voice threatening to break into laughter.

"Shut it or I'll shove the computer so far up your ass you'll be mistaken for a Rotom!" I yelled back to him, turning back to where Alecia was seated to find with surprise that she was no longer there, the sound of the door shutting being the only indicator telling me she had left. "Where did she go?" Nate was dying with laughter. "You win this time, Nate. I've gotta go train." It was the only thing I could say. The only thing I would need to say, the best way to beat him now was to do it on the field. I'd manage it somehow.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

Miles had finally left. I could finally get back to what I was really doing. I minimized the page of my edited video, revealing a page that I had Google searched - Team Plasma's website. It wasn't anything exceptional, but it remained loyal to their symbol as it was clearly visible in both the background and in the corner of the screen. The more I looked it over, the more I felt like something was missing. Then it hit me - these documents on the site telling of their recent activities weren't telling the whole story.

I spent about an hour swapping pages between that and google, trying to piece together what had really happened. Trying to figure out what they wanted to keep hidden, because I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, whatever it was, wasn't going to be in Miles favor if they were gunning for him. When I finally felt confidant that the news stories I'd found where the same stories documented in the activities log from the site, I began to pry.

Each word my eyes fell on made my stomach twist into knots. They only appeared to be peaceful on the surface to gain supporters politically, but the stories I'd found were far from peaceful. It appeared similar in each one, they would be peaceful for however long it took for someone to voice a disagreement, often it resulted in beatings, both from them and the hyped up crowd, then if they happened to be trainers, they forced their cause on them and liberated their pokemon in front of their eyes, leaving them helpless to do anything. The only thing for sure was that the rally Miles had been caught in was more of more peaceful ones.

It didn't stop there, it actually got worse the further I read.

They were reported to have been after a legendary pokemon in Unova, rallying behind a trainer with the unique ability to understand pokemon. Though when he discovered he was being used, he turned, and reportedly they had disbanded. Then, a new faction showed up, more focused and violent then the first, no longer even bothering to preach noble goals, instead going right for the kill as they rely on the shadow triad and their remaining followers to achieve the goal of making them the last trainers on the planet, essentially giving them all the power they could ever want. Apparently, that had somehow traveled to America and began fulfilling the violent role on a whole other level as they moved to shootings and even torture as documented by a witness. It was defiantly a bad group.

Apparently, Miles had made this groups wanted list.

As much as me and Miles may fight and argue, he is my best friend. I wouldn't let him go through it alone if I could help at all, but he really did get himself in over his head, even if I were to jump in, if we were to all jump in, would we even make a difference? Not that it would stop me from trying of course, but what can we really do? I couldn't bear to see my Tepig or Chatot taken away from me, regardless of how I may complain about its mouth. Ursaring I'm not too worried about considering it would probably move to maul them should they try anything.

I shook my head, "What did you do, Miles?" I asked aloud.

I closed the screen, I didn't want to read anymore, I couldn't read anymore. The only hopeful thing I've read was that a single trainer had basically sparked the rebellion that ended them in Unova, but he was a prodigy, destined for the greatness of the world long before he had even picked up a pokeball. Saving my work on my edits, I saved it to my flash drive, and pulled it out shortly before shutting the computer down. "Only thing I can do right now is train and hope that when everything is said and done, it would prove to be enough. You really do know how to get us into trouble, man."

* * *

And another chapter is done! This is kind of filler, but I did manage to introduce the remaining four characters! So there is that. Next chapter is the beginning of the tournament, which I won't let get too long because we are on chapter 8 and haven't even seen a gym yet, something that is not really uncommon but shows I'm slightly off track as it stands now. Anyway, we are getting to the good stuff, the stuff I actually have a semi-deep and character driven plot based around.

Review, review, review. I can't stress it enough how much I love those. I also would like to note to the reviewer who was nice enough to take the time out of their day to leave a character in the reviews that I appreciate it, but I'm sorry to have to inform you that I do not take OC's from the reviews because I feel it ruins the surprise of the character a little. At this point I feel I've reached my quota on characters to give them all good stories anyway so I apologize again.

I didn't feel like a battle was really necessary this chapter, mostly because next couple with have plenty. Maybe not full, but partial battles. Only so much you can do with basic staged pokemon anyway but I did want to document the developement they all go through as it progresses.

Enough rambling. Enjoy. And until next time, Later.


	9. Evolving Mindset

I didn't get too much sleep the night before the tournament.

I was too hyped up with each thought of what the next day would bring. Each battle I played out in my head ended with my victory and a cheering crowd wishing to see me succeed the further I advanced. It was exhilarating, even as a day dream. Even as Nate woke me up in the morning I had goosebumps from the excitement of the mere thought.

I couldn't even sit still and eat my crappy hotel breakfast without wanting to just get up and walk around to try to ease my boundless energy. Nate told me to calm down or I'd be tired in the tournament. Fat chance. I just kept sneaking glances at the ID they'd given me, eager to make that face famous. Though, I expected the rest of the class to be acting similar, but to my surprise many of them weren't even participating. Whether it be lack of interest or just believing they needed more specialized training for the Gyms that the tournament would interfere with.

"Man half the class ain't even fighting in this thing!" I practically yelled at Nate. I wasn't mad, but I wanted to beat everyone in the class, or at least get the chance to fight them and see how I stack up.

"Yep, it's me, you, Ander, Scott, Chevano, Ariadne, Annalie, Nova, Vildus and Matthew." Guess I should have expected that most of the shy girls would opt out of a tournament so early in the journey, but I was confidant I would get my chance to fight them later once they were more familiar with everyone. I found myself trying to figure out what everyone had in their party, but the more I thought, the more I realized I didn't know.

"Shit, I didn't even know Scott and Vildus had a second pokemon." I explained to Nate who was eating his omelet. "Ariadne has something named Skorch or whatever. I know Matthew has Elekid. Ander has Nosepass and Seviper." I listed, trying to figure out my game plan.

"I'm not really worried, I doubt very much in this tournament can stand up to my Ursaring. I'll try to avoid using him, but if I feel I'm in a corner, I don't see why I shouldn't use him, ya know?"

"Because once he wins he goes after the trainers." I answered smugly. "Most trainers don't appreciate that."

"I dunno, bet Vildus would end wrestling with it," Nate replied, both of us getting up to put our plates away.

"You two in the tournament?" A new voice asked. Turning we both saw a man our age with blond hair that was spiked up with blue eyes that were almost glaring at us as if to say without words he thought himself better. It didn't help that the white button down he wore gave him a preppy look. Nobody likes preppies. "Miles and Nate." How did he know who we were? Me and Nate didn't question him on it, but we exchanged glances about it.

"Yeah," I replied, "we plan to make it to the finals too."

"As if!" He laughed. "You can't even make the first round I bet."

"You want to repeat that?" I asked, storming to this guys face, Nate holding me back being the only reason I wasn't trying to fight him. "I don't think I heard you right!"

"Aren't you a lively one?" He asked, his face developing a cocky grin. "Why does someone that pathetic even get a pokemon?" He asked himself, beginning to walk away.

"Care to make a wager then? Since you seem so damn confidant in yourself." It was my turn to smile. He didn't even turn to face me, but I knew he was listening so I continued. "First one to lose does whatever the winner says."

"That sounds tragically boring." Fucking preppies, finding fault in everything that isn't by their standards. "Why not bet something a little more interesting?" He asked, turning to face me. Nate letting me go as I gave him a curious glare. "The loser releases their pokemon."

The words hit me like a ton of bricks, but despite Nate's advice to not do it I let my feelings get in the way - I agreed.

"See you in a little while then, Miles." Something about that guy was fishy, and the more I thought about it, the more I think I knew what. He had to be from Plasma. What other explanation could there be? Everything fit perfectly.

"What did you do?" Nate asked me as we walked with the class to the cities stadium. I didn't know how to answer it, simply because I've only done something should I lose, which I honestly had no intention to do so. "What do you plan to do if you really do lose?"

"Cry." I laughed. "I'm not losing, man. I can't."

"You're right about that," he replied. "I have a hunch of why he knew our names, and taking into account what the wager was, I'm fairly confidant in its accuracy."

"Plasma right?" Nate nodded. "I was thinking it too."

"They knew my name too so you can bet they did their research and found my YouTube channel, in which case they know every pokemon you have." Things really weren't sitting in my favor at this point, but I couldn't stop myself from cracking a smile. It was a challenge, it was exactly what I wanted. I did like being the underdog.

"Welp, nothing to do now but fight like we wanna win, right?" I held my fist out for Nate and although hesitant, he cracked his own smile and bumped his own fist with it.

"You sure know how to get us into trouble."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first official tournament of the sixty-seventh League!" The announcer exclaimed, his voice filled with excitement. I had to admit that the stadium was large, similar to a coliseum actually with the seats going all the way around the stage. It was mostly used for concerts and the like, but it was clear to see that it had taken every luxury to be suited for battles as well. The participants were led to a locker room, men and women each being given a different side of the stadium. The rest of the class that weren't participating I'm sure were in the crowd somewhere, the Teacher having told us earlier that she'd pull her status to get them in free.

A little while ago a representative had told us how everything would be run. Basically we'd be battling according to how our names were placed on the brackets, and through the television mounted on the wall, we'd be able to see when it was our turn to go out and battle. As we all already knew, the rules were two on two, no substitution. I was actually surprised it wasn't packed with people, but apparently my classmates weren't the only ones that wanted to train for the Gyms instead. I overheard some people talking about that same thing, overhearing that many don't even bother with a low level tourney instead focusing their efforts to train and join the later ones that actually have prizes.

I couldn't blame them, but I wanted to start early with getting my name out there. Even if I was doing it with a little more risk than most. Okay, a lot of risk. Earlier my excitement was out of blissful anticipation, but now it was a sort of nervous feeling. I can't even put it into words other then saying it's the feeling you get when you're doing something bad, knowing you can get caught any minute, but you just get a thrill out of it anyway. Every time I looked at the smug grin of the guy who was responsible for it, I couldn't help but smile as I felt the feeling. Admittedly, I kind of liked it.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that Ander was in the first match. Not like it mattered, I knew he would win. I'd saw first hand what he could do, it was just like Nate and his Ursaring - unfair. To go against either of them would probably be the only way I'd lose the bet, but knowing Nate he'd try to throw it, and on pride I'd have to throw it myself. I didn't want to be given the victories, I wanted to earn them.

Ander had completely destroyed his opponent. What surprised me though was that he didn't do it with Nosepass, but instead he had used Seviper. The opponent had used a Budew at first, ranged attacks like Leech Seed were the main focus, but Ander would order it to dodge and with speed I thought unreachable with Seviper it would evade, slithering out the way or contorting its body to make it miss.

"He changes his style so effortlessly to suit his pokemon." Nate explained. "Helps that Poison Tail is pretty useful in this situation."

I had to agree when I saw Ander end it with that very move. Granted a few Bite attacks had been used sporadically during the match, but it still was a clean defeat. The next one was a Bidoof. Same shit pretty much, in terms of outcome I mean, the battle itself was played different entirely. Both pokemon pretty much having a Bite off, but due to Seviper not getting hit even once before it was still basically on his side. Another Poison Tail proved the deciding factor. A short farewell and good game later found Ander returning to the locker room, nodding Nate and I's way as he sat down.

A few no names went up after that. Uneventful battles, but with each unfamiliar name I found myself looking to the suspected Plasma member, eager to see what he answered too. He just leaned against the lockers with his eyes closed, a smug grin ever present. I was really starting to hate him.

Nate had been the next to go. I gave him a thumbs up as he left to which he returned with a slight smile and a nod. He was faced against a girl with a pikachu, though cute, she was rather fierce for me. It was attractive don't get me wrong, but I didn't find it to suit her. She gave Chatot a run for its money though, Copy Cat being the only reason he was able to repel half of those attacks, Nate playing it smart though and keeping Chatot high up to avoid any speedy ground attacks it may make. Everything was looking up until it got paralyzed, falling to the ground a crumpled heap. I was certain it was over at that point and Ursaring would be sent to clean it up. Though when the camera zoomed in on Nate and I saw him smirk as Pikachu charged at him to deal a Iron Tail, I knew it was all planned.

Chatot managed to get off Uproar or some sound based attack. Pikachu ended up being the one thrown back, fainted from exhaustion and its species naturally low stamina. After that the girl sent out a Nidorina, something I honestly hadn't expected anyone to have. I just had never expected an evolved pokemon to make an appearance aside from Nate's Ursaring. Though when Chatot eventually fell and Ursaring did get sent out, it turned out that it would be only one evolved pokemon in the tournament - Ursaring.

"Piece of cake," Nate stated as he walked back into the locker room, bumping fists and shaking hands with some of the other competitors.

"You think you'd have won if you didn't have your Ursaring?" The preppy Plasma suspect asked, his smile wide. I was ready to watch Nate pummel him or at least attempt to but he didn't even react. "No answer huh, thought so."

"Oh my fucking god, you are an annoying piece of shit!" I exclaimed. "Can you even back up this talk? Like really?"

"Reef Landon will now be facing Scott Nelson." The announcement rang throughout the locker room.

"Guess you'll see for yourself." He smiled, standing up with a yawn. "See you from the winner's circle."

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Scott exclaimed, standing up from where he was in the locker room. The look in his eyes was actually serious, something I just couldn't picture after seeing him half dead from motion sickness. "I'm your opponent after all.

* * *

The two teens eyed each other from opposite sides of the battlefield. One a look of seriousness, the other rather aloof, as if he weren't even beginning to get serious, both of them with cocky smirks. The crowd was apparently split, half of them cheering the name of the spiky blond asshole. While the rest of the crowd was cheering for the spiky brown haired asshole that our class had to claim.

I was defiantly hoping for Scott to win, I mean they were both assholes, but Scott is our asshole.

The referee signaled the simultaneous release of their pokemon and with a nod, they each threw the balls they held into the air, bathing the field in blinding white light as their pokemon choice materialized. On Scott's side of the field a yellow cocoon pokemon appeared, easily identified as a Kakuna, while on Reef or blond asshole's side (whichever you perfer) stood a Piplup, its face filled with determination.

* * *

"Well he's fucked."

"You don't know that yet. Kakuna's are good on defense for the most part and if it happens to evolve it could end up in his favor. All depends on how he plays it." Nate explained.

"It's a fucking Kakuna!" I exclaimed. "It only uses Harden unless he trained it from a Weedle and I'll be honest and say I never even saw him possess a pokemon other than Chimchar."

"You'll see, man." Nate shrugged. I half expected him to pull out his camera, but then I remembered him earlier telling Ario to do it from the sidelines since they were pretty much ground level.

* * *

"Harden!" Scott commanded, Kakuna's features becoming visibly sharper.

"Not that you can do much else," Reef stated, "Piplup give 'em a peck attack." He commanded calmly, taking the whole thing so casually.

"You really ought to take this more seriously." Scott warned as his smile widen once Piplup got close, its beak glowing white. "Tackle." With strength unheard of for a cocoon it pushed itself off the ground, hitting Piplup in what could be considered its chest, pushing it back. Reef didn't appear visibly surprised, in fact, he seemed as if he didn't care at all with his arms folded. I knew why too and from the look on Scott's face he had seen it too - Piplup had dipped its head when it saw Kakuna coming and managed to wing it with the Peck attack, still inflicting its damage as Kakuna landed on its side, not even struggling to right itself.

"It appears your pokemon isn't interested in the battle. That or incapable after its one off." He laughed. "Piplup Pound!" Piplup ran at the cocoon, using its fin or flipper or arm or whatever you want to consider it to practically uppercut Kakuna into the air sending it back to Scott's feet. "How pathetic."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME PATHETIC!" Scott yelled.

"Then show me something that isn't pathetic! Peck!"

"KAKUNA!" It must of been a signal, I swear, because once the word was out of his mouth, Kakuna was bathed in white light. Piplup halted its charge, its beak returning to its regular color as it shielded its eyes from the light, an act mirror by its trainer. "We've worked too hard for a prick like you to doubt us." Scott explained as the light faded to reveal a Beedrill, its buzzing filling the air as it rose into the air.

"This may just get interesting." Reef smirked.

"Pin Missle!"

"Bubblebeam!"

Beedrill's needles glowed white as several spikes covered in white were fired at the blue glowing bubbles that were fired at Piplup. The two attacks canceling each other out as they covered the field in smoke. Well, most of it, Beedrill's rapidly beating wings kept the smoke at bay where it was, actually giving Scott the advantage of that situation.

"I see you've got some fire," Reef replied.

"You can bet your ass on that! I can't lose to you! I made a promise to someone important to me a long time ago that I'd protect what I hold dear and do what it takes to reach my goals!" Scott exclaimed, practically volunteering the information as the smoke cleared.

"I don't really care about that, but I it explains a lot. What do you think they'll say when they see you lose? Just out of curiosity."

"Nothing, cause I'm not losing. Or didn't you hear me before?" Scott smirked.

* * *

"He is hiding the fact that the person he is talking about can't say anything." Ander explained, appearing unnoticed next to me on the bench of the locker room.

"You a sneaky dude, dude." I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked, referring to what Ander had said.

"Scott explained to me about what made him act the way he did with the battle with me." Ander explained, me and Nate glued on every word he spoke. "He is talking about his grandmother, but she had a stroke and can't speak or even care for herself. She could be taken off of life support at any minute and he wishes to make her proud and win the league before she goes."

"Man, that's deep." Nate shook his head.

"He got angry because the shoes someone stepped on where the last gift from her before she had the stroke, but he played it off to hide the truth."

"Being a wall flower really has its advantages doesn't it?" I asked. Ander shrugging in reponse. "And back to the silent act."

"Scott seems pretty confidant, he may actually have a chance," Nate said.

"He better. That's our asshole after all."

* * *

And another new chapter is up! I'm going to start veering away from Miles and Nate for a little while, they will still be big players, but I'm going to start getting more into the rest of the class now that they've been introduced. First up is Scott, whose slightly tragic past is semi-revealed. Hardest part is always figuring out whose gonna get what Pokemon but I think it went well with this. I've always liked Beedrill, and Piplup isn't my favorite but its evolved forms are really cool.

With X and Y getting closer and closer I may get into introducing some of the aspects from that into this. Can't promise the mega evolution things but who knows. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. PLUS PUT SONGS YOU THINK FIT THE CHAPTERS.

I really get motivated to write by reviews so if you want a chapter up faster than review. Not a threat or anything, its just a proven fact that reviews multiply motivation. Favorite, follow, and suggest to friends to do all of these as well. Just a note that OC's are closed. Until next time, Later


End file.
